Next To You
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Veronica Call has spent the last ten years of her life in an institution.  Can her mom and brother help her once she comes home or maybe even a temperamental wolf?
1. Ch 1 Welcome Home

**Chapter 1** – Welcome Home

Veronica Call sat in the back seat as her brown eyes with blue specks in them stared out the window, of the white Toyota Camry. She couldn't believe her mom and brother Embry came and retrieved her. Not more than an hour ago she'd been sitting in a small room at the Seattle Institute. The same place she'd been for the last ten years.

She'd been staying there since she was ten. She watched as her father had been murdered in front of her. Her mind was plagued with nightmares and the depression of losing her father, that she was by far the youngest female admitted to the institute. Her mother Diana and her brother Embry would go to the institute every weekend and see Veronica. It would be strange for her to be living with her mom and brother finally after ten years. All the doctors and therapists involved with her at the institute figured it was time for Veronica to move on with her life. No better time to do it since she'd turned twenty recently.

Embry glanced in the rearview mirror at his sister, knowing this was going to be very weird to be living with her after all the time that passed; he knew his mother was extremely nervous as well. Not having Veronica in the house for the last ten years was nerve racking for his mom. It had been extremely hard and took its toll on both Embry and Diana to have to continue their lives outside of the institute without a member of their family.

Embry had visited nearly every weekend with their mother. He glanced over at her and could tell how nervous she was, reaching over to take her hand in his warm one. Embry watched his mom glance over at him and winked back at her, letting her know everything was going to be alright now that their family was finally reunited again.

Veronica watched as they pulled into the drive way of the house. Once she exited the vehicle her mom put her arm around her shoulder as she watched Embry grab her suit cases. Veronica smiled softly up at her mom, "Home Sweet Home."

Diana Call looked down at her daughter and smiled as she leaned down and kissed her temple, "Finally baby girl. I'm so happy your home to complete the family." Diana threw a wink at Embry over her shoulder when Roni didn't pull away or shrug her off, "C'mon let's get you inside, Embry painted your room white, so you could decorate as you want." The girls laughed as they heard Embry grumbling about the heavy suit cases.

Embry grinned from ear to ear and showed his sister her room, buckets of paint along with brushes strewn all over. "Do your worst, Roni." He challenged with a smirk, kissing the top of her head, knowing how artistic Veronica was. He watched as she slowly walked into the room and looked around, setting her stuff down, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

He knew this was a big change for her, but also knew it was for the best at the time. Now it was time for his sister to be with the family. Embry thought it was unfair that their mother had kept Veronica's father around but yet claimed she didn't know who his father was. Their mother had slept with a few men in the tribe, which is why she never knew who his father was; and clearly they didn't have the same father.

Roni smiled up at her brother, "Thanks Embers." She kissed his cheek as she picked up a pencil and started drawing on the white walls what she wanted to put up. An hour later he came and said bye because he had to leave to go to work. He was part of the La Push Fire Department. She followed him out of the house as she looked at the way he was dressed, his navy blue cargo pants, steel toed boots and a navy blue dress shirt with the La Push fire patch on the sleeve and the patch with his last name on it over the left chest pocket. It was a complete polar opposite to the guy she saw two hours ago in a t-shirt and cut off jean shorts walking around the house barefoot eating a big bowl of cereal. Veronica had to stifle a giggle, but hated that he was already leaving the house.

Embry smiled and watched as his sister walked out to bid him goodbye for the time being. He would have to definitely tell her about what was going on in La Push sooner or later, but right now he had to go. He walked over to where she sat on the steps and kissed her forehead, forcing her eyes to meet his. "I'll be back in a few hours when I finish my shift and then we can hang out, we'll do whatever you want, alright?" When she just nodded with that sad smile, it nearly tore Embry's heart open. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're home." He whispered, feeling her tighten her arms around him even more, breathing her scent in. "I'll be back, I promise." She watched as he left and went back inside to do some more drawing.

A few hours later, Roni needed a break so she walked outside and sat on the steps of the porch. She'd missed him so much. She missed their mom too; But her brother the most. For the last couple of years Embry had been helping the tribes council and wasn't able to go up every weekend like their mom. So she settled for phone calls with him most of the time. Embry had left tons of paint in her room, but made sure to cover all the walls in straight white to leave her a blank slate. She'd been heavily into drawing and painting and had been offered a job in Port Angeles at an art gallery. Some of her work would be displayed while she worked there as well to get critics opinions and see if it would sell.

Embry was walking through the doorway of the firehouse in deep thought when the high pitched ringing came from his cell phone. "What?" Got to love the way a man answers his phone.

Sam chuckled on the other end, "Emily keeps reminding me every three minutes to call and remind you were having a dinner at our place on Friday to help welcome your sister back to the tribe and to La Push. Like you of all people would forget; because Emily hasn't sent you and the rest of the pack 14 dozen reminder text messages."

Embry chuckled, "Umm, she is my sister and we have excellent memories and yet she still feels the need to remind us. I'm waiting for a carrier pigeon next."

Emily scowled as she smacked Sam with a wooden spoon, "You all wouldn't be able to find your way out of a paper sack if someone didn't draw you a map on how to do it."

Embry continued to laugh as he hung up the phone.

Veronica had made her way to the beach; she just needed a moment to herself. She'd let her mother know where she was going and her mother told her to stay close and if anyone messed with her to come home immediately. What were the chances of a stray fisherman swimming to shore to mess with her?

Hopefully slim to none. She wasn't Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and this definitely wasn't Kansas.

She kicked her sneakers off and pulled her socks off and stuffed them in her shoes as she carried them hooked on her index and middle finger while she walked along the water edge letting the chilly ocean water hit her bare feet. It got about an inch of the hem on her jeans wet, but she didn't care. The cold liquid against her flesh was a nice feeling. She thought she heard some rustling in a bush but nothing ever came out and she wasn't about to go in. She sat in the sand and watched as the sun started to set.

He was on his way to the firehouse to meet with the others before the nightly patrol began. Something had caught his attention and Paul couldn't ignore it. He felt like he had to investigate because it could've been a bloodsucker. Instead, it was a girl –he hadn't seen her around the La Push area-, a beautiful girl with long hair that brushed against the sand she sat in. He watched as she stared out at the water and could feel the sadness radiating throughout her body.

His fur stood on edge and Paul could feel something was wrong; groaning when he heard a howl in the far distance, knowing it was Sam. Reluctantly, Paul turned away from the beauty and raced through the woods, heading towards his destination.

Roni made her way back to the house once the sun had set. It was the most beautiful thing she'd seen since watching the sunrise that morning. Once she got back in the bedroom she turned the radio on and grabbed the paint brush and started working on the billowy clouds she was painting on the ceiling and tops of her walls in her room. Once she got closer to the middle of the walls she started darkening the paint and started sketching her favorite animal's wolves. She put a few together as a pack and made one howl at a full moon she drew.

Diana Call walked by and saw the wolves and stifled a giggle as she continued walking, she couldn't help but think, 'If she only knew the half of it.'


	2. Ch 2 Pack Meeting

**Chapter 2** – Pack Meeting

Sam looked around and noticed a few of the pack members were missing, but knew he had to start the meeting before the guys on the work shift clocked in and before the guys on the patrol shift started. "So…" Sam drew out. "We've gotten reports about some vampires around La Push and the surrounding areas and forest. We need to double the shifts on patrol." Sam stated, nodding when Paul walked in, knowing he'd heard what he said. "I don't know how many, but I caught several different scents, we all know they are from bloodsuckers." He explained, everyone nodding because they had come across the same scents as well, knowing they were bloodsuckers…in other words a vampire. Sam refused to call them anything else. "So the patrol will go as follows…"

Once the meeting was over Embry approached his alpha. "Sam, what do I do with my mom and Veronica while I'm on patrol?" Embry asked, finally speaking out with his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't worry I'll make sure two of the guys are patrolling outside your house, while you're on patrol. I know you're sister just came to the rez. Well keep her safe."

Embry nodded and shut up after that.

Paul simply stood there and kept quiet, his mind still on the beauty at the beach.

Jake grumbled a little about the double shifts for patrol but nodded just the same, he didn't mind he knew as long as it kept La Push, his family and pack brothers safe then he didn't mind at all. Sam had put him and Leah on patrol together; he was basically the only one who could deal with her bad attitude. He could only hope she'd imprint soon and become one with her imprint. Her attitude had been getting on everyone's nerves, she'd pissed Paul off so bad he'd phased several times and went after her. It was a good thing she was faster than him or he would've undoubtedly made a fur rug out of her.

Quil walked over and smacked Jacob in the back of the head, when Jake turned and growled at him, Quil pointed at him, "That's for calling me with a blocked number! Claire chewed my ass because she didn't realize the girlie voice you gave her when you said 'Quil knocked me up.' Was yours. It wasn't even remotely funny."

Seth chuckled, "Yes it was. I've never seen a guy who's that much bigger than his girl get pushed around the room by a girl that small. It was classic Jake. You totally missed it."

Paul smirked, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah that definitely was classic, Quil's face went white as a damn sheet. Just be careful man, Claire has been on the hunt for you since you did that. Luckily though, she has to stay home today to get the rest of her homework finished." He watched as Jacob's smirk turned quickly into a frown, chuckling wholeheartedly. "Yeah, she's not happy with you right now."

Leah simply stood there, still not believing what an ass Jacob had been with the whole Quil having a love child, only for Claire to overhear it. "She should be pissed, that was ridiculous what you pulled, Jake." Leah decided to put her two cents in, standing there with her arms folded in front of her chest, wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a pair of jean shorts, her cropped black hair hanging loosely. "Claire nearly ended everything with him."

Embry stepped up beside her, shaking his head. "Don't Leah, he feels bad enough." He stated softly, glancing up at his pack brothers, who was staring at both of them with quirked eyebrows. "Come on; come for a walk with me." He took her hand and led her out of the house, knowing Paul would probably end up phasing if she kept up the lecturing much longer.

Sam sighed gently and nodded, knowing Embry was the only one besides Jacob who could calm Leah down. "Seth and Leah will patrol the borders of Forks, I want to make sure nobody gets in and nothing goes out. I will take Jake and myself to patrol La Push while the rest of you do the wooded areas. We have to make sure that this threat is detained. When you're not on patrol then you're on your shift at the fire house. Leah said it's been quiet all day, but anything can happen, hello, were surrounded by woods people." Sam walked out of the fire house and into the woods. He had a few hours of shut eye and then he'd be on patrol.

Jake's frown deepened as he pulled his cell phone out and called Claire's cell. He didn't have to wait long, because the phone only rang once and a shrill screaming voice came from the other end of the phone, "JACOB BLACK! YOU HAVE SOME DAMN NERVE CALLING ME. AFTER WHAT YOU PULLED, I SWEAR YOU HAVE AN ASS KICKING COMING. WHAT YOU DID WAS STUPID AND IMMATURE. I REALIZE YOU GUYS JUST LOVE SCREWING WITH EACH OTHER ON DAILY BASIS BUT THAT WAS FUCKING RIDICULOUS."

Jake cringed and then blanched; Claire never said the 'F' word, not in a million years. Jake cleared his throat and let her continue to scream at him, he deserved it, "Claire, I'm sorry. I swear it will never happen again. It was stupid, but I didn't realize you answered the phone. I really am sorry Claire. It won't happen again unless I know it is Quil. You should know Quil would never do anything to jeopardize his love or future life with you."

"It better not Jacob Black! Or I swear I'll make you regret it. I don't care if you are bullet proof."

Jake exhaled as he closed his phone and could see the guys laughing at the look on Jake's face. He still couldn't believe Claire said the word Fuck.

Quil groaned because he knew she wasn't going to be happy with him due to Jacob's prank. "Damn it, you made it worse!" He immediately flipped his cell phone open and stepped outside, exhaling when his beautiful imprint answered. "Claire Bear…" He cringed when she began screaming at the top of her lungs again, it was so loud Quil was sure everyone inside, including Emily, could hear it. He simply lowered his head and closed his eyes, nodding, completely agreeing with whatever she said.

"Samuel." Emily watched her fiancé cringe, folding her arms in front of her chest, her lips pressed in one firm line. "Fine if you won't do it, then I will." She then turned to Jacob, her eyes dark and cold. "For what you did to Claire, you are taking over Quil's patrolling, which means you will have to do both the woods and Forks while Leah and Seth only have to stick to the borderline. Quil needs to make things right with Claire and it's your fault so you're going to rectify it."

Sam simply held his hands up when Jacob's eyes turned to him, shaking his head. "She is the boss and you know it. I may be the alpha, but she's the alpha's boss, Black."

Jake went ahead and took off on patrol; he didn't complain or argue about it, he knew he had to help Quil make things right with Claire. As soon as he hit the trees he phased and immediately headed for Forks. He knew it was going to be a long night. But he had no one to blame but himself for his stupidity. He could make sure to call and apologize to Claire again. He honestly thought it had been Quil on the phone and didn't mean to upset her as much as he had.

Paul couldn't help snickering, glancing over at Embry and Leah when they walked back inside the fire station, Leah looking a little calmer. "There's something I need to ask you all because I don't like strangers on the rez." When all eyes turned to him, temporarily moving away from Jacob's embarrassment, Paul folded his arms in front of his chest. "The reason I was late is because I spotted a girl at the beach and I wanted to know if any of you know her. She looked lost so that's why I'm asking." Not to mention he wanted information on the beauty who had captured his interest.

Emily walked over and smacked Paul with a wooden spoon and then waved it around at him, "Don't start growling at strangers on the rez, if you start scaring people who move here; they won't want to stay."

Embry chuckled, "What did this stranger look like anyways?"

Paul sighed somewhat wistfully and walked over to stare out the window, closing his eyes as if searching his memory, which didn't take long. "She had long black hair and wore a red shirt with matching shoes, jeans…her back was to me so I couldn't see her face. She's Indian; I know that much because of how dark her skin is." He sighed again, slowly turning around and watched the different emotions splay across Embry's face.

"That's my sister, Veronica." He stated somewhat tersely, eyes narrowing somewhat, staring at Paul hardening. "She's been in an institute in Seattle since she was ten. We went this morning and picked her up. Veronica was ten when she witnessed our father's brutal murder…" What Embry really wanted to say to Paul was stay away from her, but refrained because he didn't want to start a fight. If Paul even came a centimeter toward Veronica, Embry would put a stop to it, no matter the circumstances. "She'll be at the bonfire Friday night." He then walked out, Leah following him along with Seth.

Veronica looked at the wolves she'd drawn on the walls and started to add color, it was well past mid-night and her mother had gone to bed a couple of hours ago. She finished up a grey/silvery looking wolf on the wall next to her bed. She'd started having dreams about wolves a few months back. And they were always protecting her from something unknown.

She couldn't imagine what or why. But it had seriously helped her artist side of her life. She cleaned her mess up once she was done and decided it was time to head to the beach again. The full moon guided her to it. She sat in the sand again as she pulled out her sketch pad and started drawing. The little clip lamp on her sketch book and the moon was enough light for her to just let her mind go.

He watched her from the trees again, not believing this was Embry's sister. Paul had heard about Tommy Martin's murder and heard about Veronica Calls depression issues because she'd seen it. But no one knew what happened the night her father was killed. Veronica had been so traumatized by it she couldn't talk about it. Diana and Tommy had never married so Embry and Veronica had their mother's last name. Paul dug his claws into the earth and closed his eyes when a wave of ocean breeze blew across the water's edge, her scent instantly engulfing him. It intoxicated him instantly.


	3. Ch 3 Dinner Run In

**Chapter 3** – Dinner Run In

Friday had come fast, Veronica woke up, her muddy blue eyes looked at the wolf on the wall and she smiled softly. She thought back to the previous few nights before hand, she'd made a habit out of going to the beach after mid-night to draw and just like every other night, when she was sketching; she couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched. And when she decided to head home at 2 am, she felt like someone was following her. But she wasn't scared. She felt safe and protected. She couldn't understand why. She should've been terrified but she wasn't. She pulled herself from bed and showered. She dressed in jeans, white sneakers and a white form fitting t-shirt. She'd dried her hair and left it down. Embry had called the night before and told her him and his friends were having a bonfire later that night to welcome her to La Push.

Embry was bouncing on his heels with excitement and anticipation, not able to wait to introduce his sister to everyone in the pack. Emily was having a cookout, which was a weekly thing for the pack, a chance for everyone to gather and simmer down from patrolling and the fire house duties, to have fun. He wore a simple black t-shirt with black cargo shorts, ignoring his sister's incredulous look when she walked out of her room fully dressed and ready.

"I'm not cold." He stated when she questioned his attire, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and watched as she immediately snuggled against him. "I know I'm warm. Come on, mom is over at Sue Clearwater's for the evening and made me promise to get you out of the house. You'll love everyone." He then led her out of the house toward his car, opening the passenger door and sped off to Emily's moments later.

Veronica followed Embry into the house; she smiled brightly as Embry introduced her to Emily. The woman was beautiful. Even if three claw marks marred the right side of her face. Once Emily pulled her into a tight hug, she pulled back and looked at her and the scars had suddenly disappeared. Roni sat down at the table and Emily handed her a glass of water. She watched as Emily filled a cookie sheet with raw dough; as they made small chatter waiting for everyone else to show up.

Veronica got up to go to the rest room; she'd heard the front door open and close a few times and could hear more people talking. Once she finished she walked back down the hallway and suddenly bumped into someone, hot hands grabbed her upper arms to keep her steady, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Paul hadn't budged an inch, though he was certain whoever plowed into him had gotten hurt. He heard the voice and slowly looked down at the small woman in his hands, eyes widening slightly at the sight of the beauty he'd been watching at the beach. Suddenly, it was as if a gravitational force field had concreted his feet to the flooring and all Paul could do was stand there and stare into her beautiful brownish blue eyes.

They were the most unique shade he'd ever seen on a woman and Paul had his fair share of women throughout the years. She was beautiful from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. He swallowed hard, the pull was already there and Paul knew right then and there what happened. He'd imprinted on Embry Call's little sister, Veronica. "No need to say sorry, it's my fault, miss." He decided to play dumb because knowing her name before they were properly introduced wouldn't have been a first good impression. "Are you okay?"

Veronica smiled up at him as she tried to steady herself as well. He was gorgeous. His dark eyes were almost onyx. He was at least a head taller than her, his hands finally left her upper arms and she suddenly felt cold. "Wow what do they feed you guys here? Embry used to be a scrawny little kid, now he's got muscles in places I didn't know he could have." She couldn't pull her eyes from him as he looked down at her, "I'm so sorry, I'm so rude, my name is Veronica Call. I'm Embry's sister." Veronica held her hand out as she felt him take it into his large warm handshake it gently.

"It's very nice to meet you, Veronica." Her name was a smooth caress escaping his lips, a jolt of electricity flying up his arm, sending shivers down his back. Her touch was so soft, Paul wondered what other parts of her were soft, immediately dismissing them. Or rather pushing them in the back recesses of his mind for a later time when he was alone. He smiled and gave her a cursory once over, making sure he hadn't hurt her in any way. "And they feed us anything and everything around here." He winked, smiling easily and finally released her hand, not wanting to scare her in any way.

Veronica giggled, "Yea mom said Embry is like a garbage disposal with a tape worm and a bottomless pit. I think maybe you guys have been eating miracle grow by the handfuls." She raked her fingers through her long hair as she smiled softly, "I better get back before Embry comes looking for me. He'll have an aneurism. It was nice meeting you. I hope we can talk more later." She brushed against him since the hallway was small with his huge body, she could feel something in her that made her want to stay and talk to him until the earth stopped rotating, but knew Embry would be looking for her.

Jake walked through the front door and an empty can came sailing through the air and smacked him in the forehead, "Damn it Emily! I'm only 5 minutes late. I was trying to finish paperwork at the station."

Emily scoffed, "I don't want to hear it Jake. You were supposed to be here at a certain time so we could get dinner on the table and then start the bonfire. And stop calling Claire and trying to smooth shit over. It's going to take her a little while to not be pissed off at you. She'll be here tonight with Quil so just leave her alone." She nodded with finality.

At that moment, Quil and Claire walked inside the house, Claire sticking to her boyfriend's side like glue. She lowered her eyes at the sight of Jacob and couldn't handle it, walking right back out. Quil glared angrily at Jacob, wanting to rip him to pieces because he'd gotten called every name in the book by his imprint. He had to change his cell number and made Claire a promise he would not give it to Jacob, which sucked considering they were best friends. It was like he was torn between his best friend and his imprint, though Quil knew he would obviously choose his Claire Bear over anyone, even someone who was like a brother to him.

Jake frowned; he knew he had to make things right for Quil and Claire. Jake looked at Emily as she glared at him, "I'm sorry Emily, I'm not going to ruin every ones night. It was a prank that went too far and I didn't mean to hurt Claire. I'm just going to patrol. It will keep me out of trouble. And Claire can have fun tonight." Jake walked out of the house and passed Claire on the porch. Jake looked at Claire but didn't say anything to her as he jumped off the porch and phased before he hit the trees. Running through the trees at a fast rate.

Quil watched as Jacob phased and frowned, feeling bad for his friend while Claire went to talk to everyone like it was no big deal. He actually glared at Claire and crossed his arms in front of his chest while she laughed at something Leah said, her mood completely changing as soon as Jacob left the bonfire. "You know what? I'm gonna go patrol with Jacob." Quil announced, causing Claire to turn around as their eyes locked and she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Quilly?" Claire frowned, not liking the look on his face and grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "I thought you were mad at him like I was?"

"I was…until I saw how heartless you were by acting like it was okay not to have him here with us. It was a stupid prank not even meant for you, Claire. You take shit way too personally and I'm sick of it. You need to remove your head from your tight ass and learn how to take a joke otherwise you might as well not even come to these gatherings anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Jake and bring him back here. Feel free to leave if you want."

Tears instantly slid down Claire's cheeks as she watched Quil phase and took off into the woods after Jacob, her eyes widened to saucers.

Everyone was shocked, including Emily, because Quil was normally the quiet one of the pack who just shattered his imprint.

Veronica walked into the kitchen and sat at the set table next to Embry who nudged her with his elbow and she yelped and rubbed her ribcage. "Are you made of iron or something Embers? Damn I think when you elbowed me just now you poked through my ribs and stabbed my left lung." She couldn't help laughing when Embry's grin turned into a frown. She smiled softly when she noticed everyone sitting down and a warm arm brushed against her upper arm, she looked over and saw Paul. She'd found out his name once Embry introduced her to everyone.

Leah couldn't stop the giggle as it escaped her lips, "Embers?"

"Huh what?" Embry had been staring straight ahead and became lost in thought, finally noticing that Paul had so conveniently sat beside his sister. He stood up instantly and lifted Veronica up, placing her beside Leah so he was sitting beside Paul, smiling innocently. "Sorry, are you having fun Roni?"

"Real subtle." Leah grunted, causing Embry to glare back at her, refusing to allow the hot head anywhere near his sister.

Veronica pinched Embry's arm, "Embry Call that was rude, I was speaking with Paul." Embry just shrugged his shoulders at her.

He could already tell there was a connection between them and Embry hoped it wasn't serious. "Bring on the food, Em. I'm starved!"

"Yeah - yeah hold your damn horses, Embry Call." Emily growled good natured, causing Sam to blink because he'd never heard her do that before and found it incredibly sexy.

"Damn, do that again."

Emily promptly popped him in the back of the head with her wooden spoon. "Later; if you're good."

Everyone began laughing as dinner was served, Claire having gone home after crying her heart out with Leah and Emily, promising to call them later.


	4. Ch 4 Saint Jake

**Chapter 4** – Saint Jake

Emily went after Claire and brought her back to the house before she got in her car. She didn't want her to drive home if she was upset. Emily steered Claire back into the house and then to a spare room.

Sam watched with a quirked an eyebrow at the two women as they walked through the house and disappeared upstairs. Sam placed his napkin on the table next to his plate as he pushed his chair back and excused himself from the table, walking upstairs to see the two females. He followed Claire's sobs and found them sitting behind the closed door of the spare room. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

Emily heard Sam growl audibly. "Sam what's wrong?" She watched as Sam held up his hand cutting her off effectively from saying much more.

Sam knew he had to choose his words wisely. He inhaled and exhaled heavily as he stopped pacing and turned to face the two girls. "I'm not really sure what the hell went on downstairs with you two and Jacob, but this has gone on ridiculously long enough. You wanted him to have severe punishment you gave him extra shifts."

Sam paced a little more and stopped again. "He's been patrolling 10 hours a day for the whole week plus still doing his shift at the fire house. He started last night for today's 15 hour patrol and then worked at the fire house for 9 more hours. He's absolutely rundown over a damn prank. A prank he has tried to apologize for several times. A prank he has more than paid for and you two are still on his case about it. It was a joke between him and Quil. Claire I'm sure he's sorry you got trapped in the middle, but the guys have been best friends since they were practically born and you knew this. They are bound to screw with each other every day of their lives. It's just the way they've been since they became friends."

Emily stood with her hands on her hips and she started to say something, but Sam held out his hand again as he walked over and stood in front of her. "Emily I love you. You are the love of my life and there isn't anything I wouldn't do to put a smile on your beautiful face forever. But Jacob is still a part of the pack and nothing should ever make him feel like he has to leave just so someone else in the house can be happy. He is a protector just like the rest of the pack, not to mention if he ever deems himself ready; he's the rightful Alpha; I'm only the stand in until he's ready. I don't mind being the stand in but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone make the boys and Leah feel like they aren't welcome in our home."

Sam leaned down and brushed his lips across Emily's forehead. "I understand your need to protect Claire because she is your cousin. You have raised her more that her own parents I get it. But you need to stop trying to fight her battles for her. She's practically an adult. Claire I think of you as family just as I do any of the other imprints; even more so because you are related to Em, but it was a joke and the sooner you get over it, I'm pretty sure the sooner you can get Quil to stop being mad at you." Sam leaned over and kissed the top of Claire's head and the turned and left the room.

Emily and Claire just listened and watched as he left. Clearly Sam said what he had to say and they both just looked at each other in wonderment.

Quil growled.

'_Damn it, Jake come back to Sam and Emily's. You didn't need to leave.'_

Quil tried catching up with Jake. He was running as fast as his fur covered paws would let him.

Jake growled back at Quil.

'_No. I just want to patrol and let Claire and you have a good time tonight. It's my fault you two were fighting. I honestly didn't mean for the joke to go so sideways. We always fuck with each other, but the way Claire just looked at me.' _

The vision of Claire's face flashed through him head so Quil could see it.

'_I'm sorry I hurt her. I didn't do it on purpose and you have permission to kick my ass. Human form, Wolf form, whatever is easier for you. You need to defend Claire's honor she's your imprint and definitely the love of your life.'_

'_She's not gonna wanna see me for a long time after what I said to her.'_

Quil closed his eyes and whined a little, feeling terrible for the things he'd said to Claire, but honestly couldn't help it. She acted as though it was the greatest thing when Jacob left, after apologizing profusely. He allowed Jacob into his mind as the memory of what he said flowed to the man he considered a brother, their wolf eyes locking.

'_She probably left and…' _

He groaned when Jacob suddenly raced past him back toward Emily's, groaning and followed.

'_Jake where are you going?'_

'_We need to get back to Emily and Sam's now.' _

He could feel something wasn't right and he wasn't about to let Quil ruin his future with Claire. He knew he had to of hurt her feelings badly for what he'd said to her.

'_What the hell Jake? Let's just patrol. I'm not worried about pleasing anyone right now. You and Embry are my best friends I'm not about to let someone dictate to me on what I can and cannot do.'_

'_Quil stop being so damned stubborn. Claire is your imprint and you love her. You can't just say stuff like that to her. I won't allow you to ruin your relationship because of a stupid prank I pulled. She loves you and I can understand where she's coming from. We're not teenagers anymore. This isn't high school. At some point we've all got to grow up and mature. Claire is your destiny. We are going to be brothers for the rest of our lives, but if you screw things up with Claire you're going to be miserable for the rest of your life. And I don't want to be responsible for that.'_

'_Sometimes Claire just thinks she can run my life and call the shots. I love her more than anything in my life, but at some point I have to put my foot down. She's been dominating ever since she knew she was my imprint at two and she knows there's a hell of a lot she can get away with since she's been with me. But you're right about one thing you are going to be my brother forever, but I can't allow her to treat you or anyone else from the pack like that.' _

Quil noticed Jake stopped running as he shook out his chocolate brown fur and came to a stop as he caught up with him. _'It's disrespectful towards you. What if you were the Alpha right now instead of Sam? She would try something like that and try to get away with it and it would be wrong on so many levels to show disrespect to someone who is not only a descendant of the chief of the tribe but the Alpha of our pack. I can understand her being upset, but she took it too far; You tried several times to say you were sorry and her throwing a big baby fit and cussing and screaming at you when all you tried to do was apologize is completely ridiculous. If this is what ruins us; then she really doesn't get it and never will. It's her turn to grow up. She knows we pull pranks on each other not just on a daily basis but practically on an hourly basis.'_

'_Don't be so hard on her. It was a terrible fuckin prank. Maybe I went too far with it. Maybe she flew off the handle too much with it. Either way we're both at fault. And I would like to think if I was Alpha right now, we'd still fuck with each other just as much as we always have. Shit my day isn't complete if I haven't screwed with you at least four or five times and I know you're isn't complete until you've gotten me back for everyone of mine. We do some shameless things to each other all in the name if friendship. But it has all been worth it; every last second of it. For the last what? Fifteen plus years, I know it's been more that fifteen.' _Jake coughed out a chuckle as they both lay in some grass outside of Emily and Sam's.

Jake cocked his head to point out Claire's car still in front of the house. _'See she's still here. Go in and talk with her. You guys need to talk and work things out.'_

Quil gave Jake a sideways glance. _'I think you was a saint in your last life.'_ Quil exhaled heavily through his snout as he stood and went to the trees.

Jake snorted. _'Sure Saint Jake. Savor of all love relationships; when I don't even have one of my own yet.'_

'_Soon Jake; real soon.'_ Quil mumbled before he phased and pulled his shorts and a t-shirt on and jogged past Jake giving him double thumbs up. "Go phase and join every one for dinner. You know you're hungry stubborn ass.

Jake rolled his big wolf eyes and watched as Quil disappeared into the house. He'd phase in a bit. Right now he was just enjoying the moonlit sky.


	5. Ch 5 Embry's Blow Up

**Chapter 5** – Embry's Blow Up

Just as everyone was about to settle down to eat, a knock sounded at the front door.

Sam heard the knock at the door as he excused himself from the table and walked over and opened the front door. Sam saw three of the elders of the council were standing on the other side of the door. He stepped aside inviting them into the house immediately. The pack stood and followed Sam and the three council members down the hallway to a private room.

Veronica swallowed hard when she watched as Embry told her to stay put and all the men and Leah left the table and walked down the hallway. "Is everything okay?" She noticed that the once homey feeling in the house was tense now; VERY TENSE.

Emily smiled at Veronica, "Everything is fine I'm sure. The boys all work for the tribe's council when they aren't working at the fire station. They should be returning to the table in a bit. No worries sweetie."

Jake had watched as the tribal council vanished into the house and knew he had better get his ass in there or he was going to get it. Jake jumped up and jogged back into the tree line as he phased and pulled his shorts on then jogged to the house, up the stairs of the porch and went crashing through the door. As soon as the back door slammed shut, Emily looked at Jake glaring he shrugged, "Sorry Em. I didn't mean for it to slam like that. Where is everyone?"

Emily nodded towards the office at the back of the house as she, Veronica and Kim sat at the kitchen table.

Veronica watched as the guys walked back out and sat back down at the table. Veronica made sure to push Embry to sit next to Leah, as she took her original seat back next to Paul so they could continue their conversation. Embry started to move towards her to probably move her again as she pointed her index finger at him, "Don't even think about it Embers. You will be sorry for being rude again."

Quil's eyebrows shot up and couldn't stop the laugh as it busted out of his mouth, "Damn Embry, your sister is a spit fire. I wouldn't be rude to her again; she may slap you into next week and meet you on Tuesday to do it again."

"You don't understand, Roni. I want to spend time with you; we've barely seen each other." He frowned, glaring at Paul when he had a smirk on his face, scowling. He ignored his sister's protests and moved her chair away from the table and away from Paul. "You stay away from my sister, Redson." He ordered, refusing to subject to his whoring ways. "We're friends, but I know what you're like with women and you're not about to touch my sister, are we clear?"

When Veronica went to say something, Embry held his hand up. "SHUT UP RONI!"

Paul growled, not appreciating the tone Embry took with his sister. "She's a big girl and can make her own decisions, Call. So why don't you back off!" He threatened, his hot temper flaring instantly, eyes darkening. "I'll talk to her if I want to and sit by her if I want to."

He groaned when Embry's fist suddenly plowed into Paul's nose. The impact caused Paul to fly back and crashed right through the table.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Jared dragged Paul out of the house before he could get himself into trouble.

Veronica frowned as she stood from the crunched table as she looked at Embry, tears pricking the back of her eyes. She'd barely been in town for a little over a week and her brother just yelled at her like she was a five year old. "I can't believe you. You know, you're the one who stopped coming to see me the last couple of years. Paul was doing nothing wrong and neither was I. We were just talking. If you think I'm going to let you talk to me like that then you're sadly mistaken. Maybe I should've stayed at the institute. I'm going home."

Roni watched as Embry grabbed her wrist, she pulled her wrist out of his hot hand, "Don't touch me! And don't follow me!" Roni hissed as she looked over and Sam and Emily, "Thank you for the lovely evening. I'm sorry about Embry's outburst; I need to leave right now." She turned and left the house. She couldn't believe the way Embry was behaving. It hurt her to hear him yell at her that way. She began walking towards the beach needing a breather. She sat in the sand and finally let the tears slide down her cheeks.

Veronica sat down in the sand as she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her knees. What the hell had gotten into Embry? Why would he be so cruel to someone who was one of his friends? She wasn't doing anything wrong. Or at least she didn't feel like she was. She and Paul were just talking. He had been such a nice person to talk to. It wasn't like Veronica was stable enough to have a relationship. Even SHE knew that. Embry acted as if it was a mortal sin for her to have a descent conversation with one of his friends; he acted like a complete fool.

A few minutes later, Roni heard shuffling in the sand behind her as she looked up and saw Paul standing there. Roni jumped up to her feet as she touched Paul's forearm. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Paul. I can't believe Embry attacked you like that. I don't know what the hell he was thinking." A fresh batch of tears sprang to her eyes.

Paul frowned; he had just barely imprinted on her and could already feel the sadness that infiltrated her entire body which her idiot brother had inflicted on her because of his blow up at Emily and Sam's. The little fucker had caught him off guard with that fist to the nose; he was definitely going to pay him back for that. Paul touched Veronica's shoulder as she looked up and they locked eyes. "I'm sure he is just being an overprotective prick. I know he didn't have any intention of hurting you, it just came out rougher than he wanted."

Roni shook her head. "I just got here, I've only been here a handful of days and he's sitting there trying to run my life. I realize I'm the outcast of the rez because of what I've seen and been through. I'm sure you already know about me being at the institute in Seattle. He used to come with our mom ever weekend to see me then suddenly five years ago he stops. Mom came by herself for five years and every once in a blue moon I got some sporadic phone call from him. We would talk for ten minutes and that was it. I just don't understand why now all of a sudden he wants to suddenly spend time with me when it was him who stopped coming around."

Paul's frown deepened. "I'm sure I don't know Roni. But maybe he has a really good excuse for it. Just give him a chance he's still your brother and I know he loves you so much." He might have had revenge on his mind towards Embry, but he wasn't going to use it to get Roni more upset at her brother. Because he knew Embry missed and loved her for the ten years she's been gone. Paul had crept around in his head on more than a few occasions when they were in wolf form and saw mainly the two people he always had on his mind were Diana his mother and Veronica his sister.

"I'm not sure what kind of excuse could warrant someone to just up and stop coming around for five years. But I really hope it is a good one. We have always been so close. Then our dad was…gone and then I was completely gone for ten years and I thought for sure it was going to be nice to be home. But it feels so different, mom and Embry are walking around on egg shells, and tonight was the first night Embry has ever blown up, but he didn't have any reason too. You weren't doing anything wrong, and I wasn't either but Embry freaked out just because we were talking."

Paul could see she really was trying to keep it together. Paul stepped closer and gathered her into his arms and the flood gates broke as she started to sob against his t-shirt covered chest. She had two handfuls of his t-shirt as she held onto him and continued to cry. Paul was pissed that Embry had hurt her this bad. But he had to control his anger. He was holding his imprint in his arms and he'd never heard someone cry so hard in his life; his hands gently running up and down her back as he was listening to her slowly calm down. "Let me take you home. I don't want your mom to worry about you if Embry gets home before you."

"You don't have to. I can make my way home from here." Veronica backed away as she wiped under her eyes, getting rid of the un-shed and already shed tears. "Sorry I didn't mean to cry on your shirt. I just want a little normalcy in my life right now. I spent ten years in a padded room because they thought I was going to hurt myself, not saying I didn't think about it a few times. But it's been ten years. A few things have changed."

Paul put his hand on the middle of her back. "C'mon let's get you home. I don't mind walking you home. I just want to make sure you get their safe." He watched as Roni nodded and allowed him to walk her home. Once they got there he handed over a piece of paper with his number and told her to feel free to call and talk anytime; then watched as she walked into the house.

Paul growled as he phased and took off into the trees.


	6. Ch 6 Not Again Embry

**Chapter 6** – Not Again Embry

Paul came to a stop in front of Emily and Sam's house as he phased and pulled his shorts on and jogged up to the house and went inside. He could hear Sam practically screaming at the top of his lungs. Paul walked through the kitchen where the eviscerated kitchen table laid looking lonely and sad broken in half his eyes wondered towards the ceiling and could see the light hanging above the demolished table was shaking ferociously from the yelling.

Paul came to a stop and leaned against the door frame from the kitchen to the living room. And watched as Sam paced back and forth.

"EMBRY I'M REALLY NOT SURE WHAT THE HELL YOU WAS THINKING BY ATTACKING YOUR OWN PACK BROTHER. AND AT THIS POINT I COULD GIVE A SHIT LESS. ALL I KNOW IF EMILYS ENTIRE NIGHT WAS RUINED NOT TO MENTION THIS WHOLE NIGHT WAS A WELCOME HOME GET TOGETHER FOR YOUR OWN FUCKIN SISTER AND YOU WERE COMPLETELY CRUEL TOWARDS HER. I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH IT COSTS OR HOW LONG IT TAKES YOU WILL BE PAYING FOR A NEW KITCHEN TABLE."

Embry's sullen eyes were staring at the floor as he physically jumped at every word that Sam yelled at him in his authoritative Alpha voice. Sam was pissed and all things considered Embry was extremely surprised he hadn't snatched him out the front door and bit into his fur covered ass for being so thoughtless. Embry nodded as Sam stopped yelling. "Yes sir."

Paul stood up straight and cleared his throat. Sam turned around and looked at him. "Something I can help you with Paul?" A low growl calm from behind Sam as he turned and glared at Embry who straightened up with a cringe. Embry almost let out a yelp with the glare snapped at him for growling at Paul.

Paul nodded. "Yea actually I would like to say something. Embry I wasn't trying to encroach on your bonding time with Veronica. And I know out of all the guys in the pack my reputation is the worst with women. But I wanted to tell you first that I imprinted on Roni. I'm sorry if you are upset or angered by that fact, but I couldn't stop it and you know I don't have any control over it. I want you to know I don't want to just jump into something with her. She's fragile. She's about as fragile as I've ever seen a girl before."

Paul sighed heavily. "I've never heard anyone cry as hard as she did tonight because of the way you treated her all because you was trying to play the macho overprotective big brother. I have never felt more protective of another female other than my mother and Emily in my entire life. I'm telling you right now if you ever make her cry like that again I won't be held responsible for what I do to you."

Embry grumbled. "You imprinted on my sweet Veronica?"

Paul nodded. "I know about her past. I didn't ask her for anything and I'm not asking you for anything. I just want to get to know her first. And I know my past with women is shaky at best. I brought that on myself. It's my own fault and I can only hope after Veronica hears about my past she will still want me. And not be completely disgusted by me. I hope she will understand that she will always be the only girl I will ever want now. That the other women are a thing of the past." Paul ran his hands through his disheveled hair. "That's all I have to say to my pack brother. To someone I've considered a brother since we were sixteen." Paul turned and left the house.

Embry swallowed hard, he wasn't sure how he should feel about Paul imprinting on Veronica. But right now he needed to make amends with Emily. Embry stood from his sunken in seat on the couch as he tugged on the hem of his t-shirt, hemming and hawing he walked over and stood in front of Emily and poked his bottom lip out at her. Her posture with stiff as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow quirked up at Embry.

Embry swallowed extremely hard. "I'm so sorry Emily. I didn't mean to ruin your dinner or your table. If I could go back and re-do everything I would. I will take up extra shifts at the fire station and I will replace your table."

Emily's face softened as she gripped his chin between her thumb and index knuckle. "Embry, I'm not even going to tell you I'm disappointed in you because you already know I am. But you're going to have to be gentle with Veronica. She's been in that terrible place for ten years; missing her friends, family and especially your father. I can only imagine what she went through ten years ago for her to have to go to your mother at ten years old and tell her she needed help. Not to mention whatever she went through for the ten years she was in that place."

Emily released Embry's chin as she sighed softly. "That being said, I know no one noticed it tonight but me. Everything about Paul changed tonight. He wasn't as cocky as he normally is and his whole posture changed and when you left them alone they were enjoying the conversation they were having together. He wasn't hitting on her or making nasty comments he was a complete gentleman tonight and I know he smirked at you a few times because he loves to get under your skin. But that is just Paul being Paul but he was every bit a gentleman with Veronica, because believe me I was watching him."

Embry nodded. "I know Em and I never meant to be so mean to Roni. She's my baby sister; I'm always going to be protective of her. I never thought in a million years that one of my pack brothers would imprint on her. I should be happy because at least I know someone will always be there to protect her if I can't. But Paul and his terrible reputation and I know I heard what he saying now, but how long is that going to last down the line when Veronica won't sleep with him or let him have his way with her. I just don't want her getting hurt if he ends up cheating on her. After everything she's been through honestly that's the last thing that I want to happen. I don't know if she could take it. And I certainly don't want him breaking her heart by mistake or otherwise."

Emily nodded. "I understand, but right now you need to go see your sister. You need to apologize and explain to her what you said to me, but you know leave out the pack and imprinting. Just let her know you're an overprotective shithead. I think she may understand honey."

Emily pushed up on her toes as she gently hugged Embry and kissed his cheek softly. "You also might want to call Leah, or go see her, she was not happy with your outburst."

Embry nodded as he returned Emily's hug and then said good night to Sam and Emily and took off for the house; knowing he had to make things right with her. He found her in her room, frowning at the tears that marred her beautiful face, his heart breaking. "Veronica, I'm sorry." He watched as she stood up from her bed, stopping her before she could walk away from him and blinked when she actually slapped him across the face.

"Veronica, I wasn't yelling at you! I wasn't yelling at you, okay? It wasn't you, it was…him…" Embry gritted his teeth, the deep red handprint on his cheek already diminishing, sighing when she started walking away from him again.

"I love you sis, don't do this Roni. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper and I already know you like Paul, I can see it in your eyes and I'm telling you DO NOT fall for it! He's bad Roni, okay? He's bad when it comes to women and relationships, you have no idea how many women he's slept with and I refuse to let my sister be another notch on his belt!" He grabbed his sister by her upper arms, trying to shake some sense into her and didn't realize how much he was hurting her.

"Let go of me you're hurting me." Veronica was trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp but he wasn't letting go. She could see him physically shaking. "What the hell is wrong with you Embry? It's not like I'm trying to jump him or anything. We were just talking. Since when did it become a crime to talk to someone?"

"Embry! Let go of your sister. You're hurting her." The authoritative voice belonged to Diana Call she stepped into her daughters room and looked at Embry; standing next to Veronica as she touched Embry's arm.

"What happened?" Diana demanded, wondering why Embry looked as though he was guilty.

Embry swallowed hard, wrapping his arms around himself and stumbled away from her, his heart nearly flying right out of his chest. He had trouble breathing and looked up at his sister with tears in his eyes, suddenly realizing he was just physically hurting her when he was supposed to be apologizing to her. "Roni, I'm sorry, god I didn't mean to grab you like that. Christ…" He felt sick to his stomach, knowing how easily Veronica bruised and closed his eyes before suddenly running out of the house, phasing, as soon as he hit the tree line.

Veronica ignored her mother's questions not even hearing anything she was saying as she walked over and laid across her bed. Trying to forget the day even happened; falling asleep with nightmares stuck in her brain all night long.


	7. Ch 7 Temper Temper

**Chapter 7** – Temper-Temper

Veronica hadn't spoken to Embry in two weeks. She continued to paint her walls and Paul continued to visit her at the house. Paul would sit at her desk and watch as she stared at the walls in wonder as she painted a pack of wolves. She had all the colors of Paul and the rest of the pack down to their specific shading. Paul could only watch her in fascination. The wildest thing he witnessed was when she painted a large silvery grey wolf watching over her bed. It looked exactly like him when he was in wolf form. It was uncanny how alike the wolf on the wall matched his actually wolf when he was phased.

Veronica would talk to him and listen to the stories he'd tell about when the guys were growing up. He could listen to her giggle and laugh over the stories. He would listen to her talk about the 'friends' she'd made while in the institute and said she wasn't sure she could keep in touch with them; considering they were supposed to be a part of a different life for her. Apart that she wanted to forget, but didn't want to forget the 'friends' who made it easier to get up in the mornings and live another day of her life.

Paul could understand that. His pack brothers were the ones who had been there for him with his mom had been killed by a vampire. He couldn't tell Roni that but he had mentioned his mother had been murdered and the murderer had been caught. Yea he could remember ripping that bloodsucker apart as that blood sucking piece of shit begged for its life.

Paul's eyes danced along the wall in Roni's bedroom as he continued to watch her pick and choose her colors carefully. Paul stood and walked over looking at the way her wrist would turn to make certain marks with certain colors and how her hand could move the other way when she wanted the color to come off the brush lighter or darker.

"It's beautiful." Paul mumbled as he watched as she physically jumped. He touched her arm as she looked at him and blushed. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Sometimes I get so engrossed in picking which colors need to go where that I forget people are in the room. Sorry about that."

Paul chuckled. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Veronica shook her head no. "No. Please don't apologize I should for forgetting I was entertaining company."

"I could see how someone could get so engrossed in such beautiful drawings. Your talent is completely amazing Veronica. If I had half the talent you did I definitely wouldn't be waving a hose around at the end of a fire truck." Paul admitted openly.

Veronica smiled softly. "I would think saving lives is the special talent. Painting just happens to be a hobby I'm good at. Do you have any hobbies your good at?"

Paul smiled down at her. "Well I take pride in being able to make you smile. Maybe that's my hobby. The last couple of weeks, you're laughter just makes me smile inside and well outside as well. I've never seen anyone who smiles and laughs like you do. After everything you've been through you really have this glow about you. I'm sorry you and Embry haven't talked. I know it's my fault."

Veronica placed her paints on a tray table and turned to Paul as she touched his hand. She started to pull her hands away, when he gently grabbed both of her hands in both of his. "Please don't blame yourself for Embry. I just don't know where his head has been for the last two weeks. It was my decision to not speak with him. After the way he behaved at Emily and Sam's and then later that night it was just disheartening. He hasn't been home a lot so not speaking to him has been pretty easy. It hurts but eventually he'll realize the stuff he pulled was just ridiculous."

Paul nodded. "I'm not so sure about that. Embry is pretty thick headed and when he thinks he's right no one can change his mind."

"I don't want to change his mind. I just want him to see that what he did was unacceptable. I'm not going to have him walking around grumbling and growling at every guy who stops to talk to me. Just cause someone talks to me doesn't mean they want to get in my pants and it also doesn't mean that I'm naïve enough to let them get in my pants. I might be a virgin but I'm by no means naïve. No matter how much I've been sheltered for the last ten years…I'm even more embarrassed I cried in front of you."

Paul shook his head negatively. "I will tell you right now if you ever need to cry again you're more than welcome to cry on my shoulder, chest or t-shirt; whatever you need. I will gladly let you borrow for your tears. I can only hope I can be some sort of comfort for you at the time. You are too beautiful to let your brother upset you so much that he makes you cry. I will volunteer to kick his scrawny little ass if I have to; to put a smile on your face."

Veronica couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Paul's hand splayed on his chest. "Yes, that right there; that absolutely perfect smile and the laugh that came with it. I would die a thousand deaths if I could see that smile and hear that laugh every day for the rest of me life."

Veronica's cheeks tinged pink as she couldn't stop the smile from reappearing again. "You're sweet…You're so sweet. There's no way that a guy like you actually exists in the world. Why are you so sweet Paul?"

Paul frowned. "I wasn't always so sweet and sometimes I'm not very sweet. I can have a bad temper if I'm pushed to a breaking point. I tend to lash out at whoever is closest. I always regret it. But I've been good about harnessing my temper and anger lately."

Veronica walked over and stood at the foot of her bed. "Paul, you do realized I'm damaged goods right?" It was more of a statement than a question. She could tell he'd been hanging around the last couple of weeks for a reason. She had to have the 'talk' with him about her mental status. "I'm probably never going to be the same way I was before I went into the institute. I mean you should know what you're getting into a head of time. You've spent a lot of time getting to know me in the last two weeks and I don't want you to waste anymore of your time or energy on me. I'm nothing special and I never will be. And I can accept that, but I can't accept you trying to be part of my life, because I just don't see it lasting that long to begin with."

The truth was ever since they had bumped into each other she hadn't been able to keep her mind off of him. He was such a beautifully normal human being. His perfect smile, his perfect body; she'd seen him a couple of times with his shirt off and just wanted to reach out and touch his chiseled chest, abs and incredible biceps. His smile was perfect with the whitest teeth that were a gorgeous contrast to his tan skin.

Paul frowned. "Veronica, no matter how much you think you are; you're not damaged goods. Everything in me wants you to be part of my life; I want to be part of yours as well. I don't care how long it takes; if I have to…I will wait for you forever."

Paul cupped her cool cheeks gently as his warm thumb brushed across her bottom lip. His eyes danced back and forth between both of her beautiful eyes as he leaned down and kissed her lips as softly as he possibly could.

Veronica had never been kissed…Here she was standing in her room experiencing her very first kiss. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right she just mirrored what Paul was doing to her. His tongue slipped between her lips and caressed hers and she gasped when he did that as her hands came up and gripped his forearms to help hold her up.

Paul hoped he wasn't scaring her, but he couldn't help himself he needed to kiss her just once. Even if this was the first and only kiss he ever got from his imprint, he couldn't stop himself from doing it. She needed to be kissed and properly. And he knew he was just the guy for the job. His hands slowly slid down and gently gripped her hips as his right arm wound around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

Paul pulled away from Veronica's lips reluctantly. "Please don't push me away Roni. I'll beg all damn night if I have to. Please just give me one chance. I'll prove to you you'll always be safe with me. I'll protect you with everything I have and everything I am. And I don't care how long it takes."

Veronica looked into his eyes and somehow knew every word that left his mouth was the complete truth. She felt a hundred percent safe, even with him just sitting in her bedroom. He wanted one chance and she was definitely willing to give it to him. She smiled softly as she nodded. "Okay."

Paul returned her soft smile as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly once more.

Suddenly a ferocious growl erupted from Roni's bedroom door. Paul and Veronica's eyes snapped to the door way where they saw Embry standing letting out an animalistic growl as his body began to shake violently. Paul held up his hand as he gently pushed Veronica back from him. "Embry, don't do it. Don't even think about it. Think about consequences to your actions."

Embry's chest was rising and falling at a fast pace; his breathing was extremely heavy. Abruptly Embry charged at Paul; when they collided Veronica let out a scream as she watched both of the guy's crash through her bedroom window. Her eyes widened like saucers as she ran to the broken window and looked down; they had rolled down the porch awning and hit the ground.

She couldn't believe what her eyes witnessed next. Where both boys had been standing were two large mutant wolves circling each other, snarling and snapping. Their growls were so ferocious that they practically vibrated the entire house.

Her eyes rolled back and her whole body was consumed by the darkness.


	8. Ch 8 Memories

**Chapter 8** - Memories

'_Embry are you out of your fuckin mind? You just scared the living shit out of your sister, not to mention you fuckin forced us both to phase in front of her.'_ Paul snapped out as he pinned Embry to the ground and dug teeth into Embry's throat.

'_I told you to stay away from her and I fuckin walk into my own home and see you kissing my sister. I don't want your disease infested mouth anywhere near my innocent sister. You can have any woman in the world, so why are trying to get in my sister pants?" _Embry ground out through clenched teeth as he cringed when Paul sank his teeth into his throat.

Paul growled. _'I can't help that I imprinted on her you asshole. I can't help that I'm falling in love with her either. You seem to think I've just got all kinds of control over this imprinting bullshit. If you'd stop being such a fuckin jerk for more than three seconds you'd see you're hurting your sister. Stop being such a dick and get your head out of your ass.'_ Paul let Embry up and watched as he scowled darkly at him after shaking out his fur.

'_Paul, don't worry about me and my sister she's my blood, she's been in my life since she was born. Don't concern yourself with her. Just go back to climbing up under any whore who will let you in their panties like you were before and we'll be just fine. I'm serious stay the hell away from Veronica, or you'll be sorry.'_ Embry's threatening voice sounded deadly; deadly enough to be serious.

Embry phased back and pulled his shorts on as he jogged out of the tree line and back into the house, making sure to lock the door behind him. Embry jogged up stairs and went into Veronica's room and saw her lying on the floor. He carefully lifted her and placed her on her bed. Embry sat next to her as he held her hand.

Veronica's head felt heavy and foggy as she moved around a little. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as her vision came into focus and saw Embry staring back at her. Veronica jumped up and pushed herself away from him. "What the fuck was that? What the FUCK happened outside? You're a God damn mutant dog."

Embry almost laughed until his sister stood from the bed and freaked out. Embry stood up as he held his hands up and carefully pulled Veronica back over to sit on the bed. He then began explaining about their Quileute heritage, about the pack and the secret they kept. Not to mention he also explained vampires.

Veronica looked at Embry skeptically. "So what is with your pack brother Paul? Why is he spending all his time with me?"

Embry knew he should've told the truth but he couldn't. His brain wouldn't allow his mouth to do the right thing.

"Paul is basically a player. Out of all the guys in the pack he's slept with the most girls. Whether it was competition with his friends or for bets, or because he just wanted to get laid. You can't even begin to know how many women he's been with since we were sixteen. If they had two legs and was female he slept with them. Chances are he is only being nice because he wants you to just be another notch on his bed post." Embry knew he was going to burn in hell for those lies, but he just couldn't let her get close to Paul.

Veronica watched as Embry took a step towards her. "Please Roni whatever you do don't fall for his lines of bullshit. He can lie to you like no other and make you believe it. He can make you believe every word that is coming out of his mouth. Before you know it he's got you in his bed and once he's stolen your innocence and dignity; you never hear from him again."

Veronica listened to everything Embry said she knew he would never steer her wrong. Embry wouldn't dare lie to her he would be completely straight and honest with her about everything. He always had her best interest at heart.

Embry hugged his sister to him. "I love ya so much Roni. You've been my best friend since you were born. I just don't want you to ever be hurt by a stranger or by me. I'm sorry. I'll try to go easy on the overprotective big brother role. But I can't promise to stop being overprotective all together."

"I love you too Embers." As she hugged him back. She'd missed him for the last couple of weeks. "I'm going to lay down for a bit before dinner. I'm tired."

Embry nodded as he kissed her forehead. "Go ahead and lay down for a bit. I'm sure Paul and I took a lot of energy out of you. Not to mention I'm sure it was all a bit of a shock." Embry watched as Veronica lay across her bed and no sooner had her head hit the pillow she was deep in sleep. Embry closed her bedroom door and left her alone to her peaceful nap.

_Muddy blue eyes peeked through the space between the cracked of the metal doors of the huge metal cabinet at the mechanic shop. Her father had specifically told her to hide herself some place she couldn't be found. Her father had to go to work so a customer could pick up their vehicle after he had fixed it and Veronica had BEGGED him to go with. She gave him her best pout ad puppy dog eyes and he completely caved._

_Tommy Martin was suddenly regretting bringing his ten year old daughter with him to the garage. He couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. No sooner had his customer driven off; he pulled the roll up door down and locked it into place when he smelled it. _

_The sickeningly sweet smell; the smell that burned his nose the more he inhaled it. It was the scent of his mortal enemy. _

_He could feel the zip coming down his spine, but knew his daughter was too close to him and he couldn't phase with her standing that close, he wouldn't risk hurting her. But he also had to hide her from them. Gripping her shoulder he squatted down. "Veronica, listen to me. We're going to play a game of hide and seek. I need you to go and hide yourself away and stay hidden until I tell you to come out. No matter what you hear you do not come out until I come and find you. And make no noise baby girl." His lips brushed against her forehead as he watched her take off through the garage._

_Veronica had found a cardboard box inside the metal cabinet and folded herself inside of it, but when she started hearing the sound of an animal growling she had to get a closer look, the doors were not tight together and she could just see a strange pale man and an overly large dog fighting back and forth. The large dog was winning over the abnormally pale man, when another pale man showed up and abruptly ripped a huge hole through the animals fur covered middle._

_Veronica heard the animal whimpering out loud and couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the overly large animal turned into her father. Blood was pouring from the hole through his stomach as it pooled beneath his body. Suddenly the pale outsider walked over and poured liquid on her father; afterwards threw a lit match on to his body. The agonizing screams of her father filled her precious ears as she watched in complete horror as her father burned alive on the garage floor._

"_How does it feel mutt to burn up? Maybe next time your little buddies will think twice before you lit one of us on fire." The stranger's silky smooth voice was no recognizable as he and his friend chuckled out their demonic laughs before walking out of the building._

Veronica sat up in bed covered in sweat breathing heavily. She was rapidly aware that her and Embry's father had been one of the Quileute protectors and she had witnessed a vampire murdering him. By the time the firemen had gotten to the garage it was almost all but burnt to the ground. By some miracle the fire never reached the metal cabinet, but it had surrounded it enough to were the metal was scorching hot and Veronica had ended up with second degree burns on the palms of her hands and fingers from trying to push herself back further from the doors. It took a few weeks for the blisters to heal.

Veronica lay back down on her bed and couldn't help but wish she could stop dreaming about that night.

Somehow she knew it was just a memory she would never get rid of.


	9. Ch 9 The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 9** – The Truth Comes Out

Veronica hadn't seen Paul for at least five months but she could feel him. Chances are he was keeping a watchful eye on her without Embry knowing it. Every time she walked to the beach alone she could feel his eyes on her. Anytime she would go anywhere she could feel his eyes on her. She had noticed every time she thought of him lately there was a dull ache in her chest.

Veronica noticed her nightmares of her father's murder were getting worse and were soon replacing her father with Paul. There were many nights she'd either wake up covered in sweat and her hands felt like they were burning all over again or she'd wake up crying uncontrollably. Just the thought of Paul being hurt by some deranged vampire was enough to make her scared for him.

She figured he was like every guy in existence he would continue to watch her or play the protective role until he actually did save her and then expect sex in return for her life. He was completely wrong if he thought she was going to give up her virginity to anyone. She didn't care how good looking he was or even if he was the last man on the face of the Earth.

It was NOT happening.

Not in a million years.

Not really ever.

The only thing she could honestly say was that she missed Paul. She had enjoyed talking to him and getting to know things about him. Of course when she found out from Embry he was nothing but a playboy. It was disheartening and made her feel as though she was disgusted by him. Even though more often than not she found herself wishing he was there with her.

Currently she was walking through the grocery store with a list almost as long as her freaking arm. Apparently her mother didn't have time to go to the store and they were running low on food in the house, especially with Embry's appetite. She couldn't believe the amount of food he packed away during one meal time.

The grocery cart was half way full when she rounded the corner and her cart smashed into someone else's cart. "Oh shit." Veronica squeaked out. Her eyes looked up and saw Emily staring back at her.

"Oh my goodness Veronica sweetie are you okay?" Emily walked over as she embraced Roni in her arms and squeezed her tightly.

Veronica loved Emily's hugs. She always gave the best hugs. "Yea I'm ok. You didn't get hurt did you?"

Emily rolled her eyes cutely as she giggled. "Please I always have a house full of temperamental wolves I've been stepped on, pushed around and practically run over by indestructible guys since I've been with Sam. Believe me a little shopping cart bang up job is not going to hurt." Emily touched Veronica's arm. "How have you been doing sweetie? We haven't seen you around the house lately."

Veronica shook her head negatively. "I've just been doing my own thing lately. Paul was hanging around for a while, but Embry told him to stay away from me and I haven't exactly been inviting him over, but I know he's been around. Embry told me the truth about Paul. I can't believe he's a playboy. He definitely had me fooled for a while."

Emily felt her eyes widen in complete shock. What the hell had Embry been telling his little sister about Paul? Emily coughed out a stifled chuckle. "Roni honey what has Embry been telling you about Paul?"

Veronica rolled her eyes dramatically. "Just that Paul tries to get every female he knows into bed. Which you know somehow doesn't really surprise me at all. I knew he was way too handsome to not be cocky and use it against people. Guys who look as good as Paul are bound to jump from bed to bed to bed and just end up breaking girl's hearts all over the world on a nightly basis." Veronica smiled softly as she thought of Embry. "I'm really glad I can trust my brother to tell me the absolutely truth about everything and anything that I ask him."

Emily eyes narrowed slightly as she listened to the words coming from Veronica's mouth. Embry had her completely SNOWED about Paul. "So he's basically told you the only reason Paul was hanging around was because he wanted to sleep with you?"

Veronica nodded as she looked down when her cell phone beeped at her. "Oh wow. I can't believe how late it is. I better get going. I'll come by for lunch next week sometime. I'll see you later Em." Roni waved her off as she took off down the aisle; completely missing the astonished look on the tiny woman's face.

Emily's eyes stayed at their widened state as she looked over and watched as Paul stepped around the aisle she had just left before running into Veronica. Paul was breathing deeply. There was a light vibrational hum to his tall hulking frame. Emily reached over and lightly touched his forearm. "Harness it Paul. Hold onto it. I know right now more than anything you want to run from here and phase, but I need you to stay with me. Please."

Paul couldn't speak he could only nodded, whenever Sam was on patrol or at the station someone had to go with Emily to the store just to be on the safe side. Paul knew he couldn't leave Emily at the store by herself; Sam would skin him alive. He couldn't believe the handfuls of bullshit that Embry had told his sister. Of course not all of it was a lie, he had been a playboy, but the minute he imprinted on Veronica he was done. He couldn't even think about any other woman who had passed through his life.

At this point he couldn't even remember their names or their faces and he really didn't want to either. The last five months had been agonizing without being able to see Veronica's smile or hear her giggles. Sure he'd followed her through the woods with Embry was at the fire station. He knew as long as he wasn't phased on patrol then he wouldn't know he was still watching over Roni.

Paul helped unload truck of all the bags from the store. He looked down when Emily's hand touched him. "Paul, please don't do anything to Embry yet. I know you want to tear into him, but I want you to give me the chance to do something with him. I want to find out what exactly is going on with him and if you rip into him before you ask any questions than you won't get any answers you want."

Paul had a scowl painted onto his face as he helped Emily put the groceries away. Paul crossed his arms over his chest. "Em, I can't promise anything, but I will try to at least - control myself. You already know how I feel and you know I'm not one to hold back my temper. I can't believe what he's been telling her. God she's gonna hate me forever now." Paul ran his hands over his face as he leaned against the counter trying to calm himself down.

Emily pushed the fridge door closed. "Veronica is your imprint Paul. You know she feels the pull. I know whatever the hell Embry has been telling her hasn't exactly been helping your case either; but well get down to the bottom of this. I know you've been lost without her for the last few months and that spying on her isn't exactly helping, because she's so close to reach out and touch but she's so far away. Do me a favor call Leah and tell her to give Embry a call and have them both come over here."

Paul nodded as he stepped outside while Emily continued putting the groceries away.

Leah was lying across the bed waiting for Embry to get home; he was finishing up his patrol. No one in the pack realized that she and Embry had imprinted on each other. They just figured they were seriously attracted to each other. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd ever been this happy. Sure her relationship with Sam was pretty close, but at the end of it; it had all just fallen apart.

The high pitched ring of her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts of Embry as she reached over and flipped it open. "What's up Paul?"

Paul sighed heavily. "When Embry get done with patrol, Emily wants you and him to come over, she said she needs to speak with him about Veronica."

Leah smiled to herself softly. "Okay as soon as he gets here we'll be there." Flipping her phone closed effectively ending the call.

Leah had fallen asleep after her phone call; soft warm lips kissed along her neck as her soft brown eyes fluttered open and turned over and came face to face with Embry. He smiled softly as he leaned down and captured Leah's lips. She was wearing his favorite navy blue tank dress. His hand softly slid up her outer thigh and ventured up under the cotton material of the dress. Leah sighed softly at the feel of his warm hand on the most delicate parts of her body. She felt Embry slip himself between her thighs as his shorts came off and her dress landed on the bed next to them.

An hour later between getting dressed and exchanging kisses, Leah and Embry got finished up as they straightened up the bed they had just made love on. Leah had already mentioned that they were supposed to go to Emily and Sam's. Embry kissed her lips once more. "C'mon lets head over. Sam will probably yell if we go much later."

Leah rolled her eyes dramatically knowing Sam wasn't above yelling at them for being late for anything. Leah nodded as she felt Embry gently take her hand softly and led her out of the house and to Sam and Emily's.

Leah and Embry made it to Sam and Emily's in fifteen minutes as they walked through the door and saw Paul leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms folded over his chest with an un-easy look on his face. Embry looked over and saw Emily consulting Veronica as she had silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

Embry growled. "What the hell is going on?"

Emily looked up at Embry. "I'm sure I could ask you the same thing Embry Call."


	10. Ch 10 Forgiveness Never

**Chapter 10** – Forgiveness Never

Embry walked over and squatted down next to Veronica. "What's happened Roni? What's wrong?"

Veronica took the tissue from Emily as she turned her tear filled eyes towards her brother; her only brother. A frown was marring her beautiful face as she dabbed at her eyes with the tissue. "I can't believe you lied to me." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but anyone with wolf hearing heard what she said to him. "You looked me right in the face and lied to me about Paul."

Embry scowled. "What are you talking about Roni?" He was trying to look like he didn't understand what she was saying even though he fully understood every syllable uttered.

"Liar."

Embry winced at his sister's voice when she said that one word.

Veronica watched as Leah put her hands on her hips. "What is she talking about Embry? Why did she call you a liar?

Paul scoffed as he pushed away from the counter. "She's calling him a liar because that's exactly what he is. He lied to Veronica about me. I mean granted some of it was true about my life prior to knowing her, but he didn't even explain imprinting to her. And failed to tell her I imprinted on her. So she's been staying away from me for the last five months because she thought all I wanted was to screw her."

Leah's eyes blazed red as her once soft brown eyes were flaming mad as she looked at Embry. "Embry please tell me Paul is joking? Please tell me you didn't lie to your own sister?"

Embry couldn't stop the ashamed look that came across his face as he stood up from his squatted position next to Roni. "It was an accident."

Leah scowled. "Tell me you are kidding me; an accident? How do you accidentally lie through your teeth? After all the shit I went through with Sam and Emily at least they told me the god damn truth. Embry, what the hell were you thinking?"

Veronica looked up from the same spot she had been staring at since she'd gotten to Emily and Sam's. She couldn't even look at Paul. "What I don't get it why you had to lie to me about Paul. He's supposed to be your pack brother. Someone you've been friends with since you guys were little. Clearly you grew closer when you both phased at the same time. What is so wrong with Paul that you had to lie to me to keep me away from him?"

Roni couldn't stop the silent tears as they continued to stream down her cheeks. "Or maybe it's me that there's something wrong with. Maybe I'm not good enough for your friends. You're supposed to be my brother and you've been lying to me for months about Paul. I was so stupid for trusting your word. I should've guested you was lying from the beginning. Always threatening Paul to stay away from me and just the general way you acted the first week I was here."

Embry was back tracking from his sister as she continued to walk towards him. "I mean I realize now why you stopped coming around when I was in the institute because you'd phased and you were working for the council and the fire station so you honestly didn't have the time to come see me. I get that you had a job to do to protect our people. But I've been dying inside a little every day, because all I could think about was Paul. Which now I've been told was because of the imprint. And you are the one who forced me to feel this way."

Veronica shook her head. "I couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right, but I didn't question you because you're my big brother and you're supposed to be looking out for my best interest. Apparently the whole time you felt the need to lie to me and I don't understand why. Was it really just that easy because I'm naïve and was in a mental institution? Did you just wake up one morning and think 'hey lets lie to my sister profusely about Paul and let her think she's going crazy again'. Because that's the way I feel right now Embry. I feel like I'm completely fuckin insane right now. I feel like any minute the floor is going to drop out from underneath me and I'm going to end up in the garage as I continue to watch our father get murdered over and over again like I have for the last five months."

"What are you talking about Roni?" Embry took a step towards his sister as he reached out and touched her arm. She flinched away from his touch. He knew she'd never spoke of the murder and what she'd seen; he also knew that just because she didn't talk about it that it didn't mean that it wasn't real.

"I'm talking about my nights being plagued with nightmares that were so real I woke up and my hands felt as if they were on fire; watching dad get murdered over and over and over again it happens on a nightly basis. After a few months of not speaking with Paul, suddenly all my nightmares that had dad in them were switched and instead of dad it was Paul. You don't notice anything that isn't right in front of your face so how the fuck could you possible understand. You spend all of your time with Leah, not that that is a bad thing, but you run off and spend your nights with her, while I lay in my bed thinking of Paul as some perverted stranger I don't even know. You're completely oblivious to everyone and anyone and if it doesn't revolve around you, you don't give a shit." Veronica knew she was being harsh to her brother, but damn it he'd lied to her repeatedly for the last five months.

Embry growled audibly. "That's not true Roni. There are very few people in the world I do give a shit about and you happen to be one of them."

Paul growled deeply when he heard Embry growl at Veronica. "Watch who the hell you are growling at asshole."

Embry growled at Paul. "Stay out of this Paul. It's none of your concern."

Paul stood up straight and started to take a step towards Embry when Sam stood up and let out a growl of his own. "Both of you watch it. I don't need a wolf fight going on in my own house."

Veronica pushed Embry back. "Don't start growling at people Embry. You're the one who screwed up. I want to know why you lied to me. Why you felt the need to lie to me about everything. You knew what was going to happen when Paul imprinted on me. Because you told me about when you imprinted on Leah."

Leah gasped as she suddenly covered her face with her hands.

Paul smirked. "Really? Embry you want to let us know why you didn't tell any of us when you and Leah imprinted on each other?"

Embry scowled. "Because it's no body's fuckin business but my own damn it." He snapped as he looked down at his sister and snarled at her.

Veronica backed up a little. "Don't you dare look at me like that Embry; I didn't know it was some big secret about you and Leah. What I'm trying to figure out is why you did all this stupid shit to keep Paul away from me. It hurts and I don't think you understand just how much. It's as if someone took a knife and shoved it through my chest, turned it a few thousand times and even though I'm not bleeding to death; the pain never goes away. It never stops. It's always there. I thought something was physically wrong with me and I'd have to go to the doctors to find out what it was."

Leah shook her head as she walked over to Veronica. "He didn't understand the pain, but he will now. He's going to understand every second of pain you've felt."

Veronica watched as Leah pulled a necklace over her head that had been tucked in her dress; taking Embry's hand and placed the silver rope looking piece of jewelry that was threaded through a diamond ring in the palm of his hand. "I refuse to marry a liar. Embry I never thought in a million years you could be so deceitful and hurtful to your own sister. Not after all the childhood memories you shared with me about her. I just don't understand where you were coming from. But I know where I'm going and that's home. You're not welcome in my house. You want to make things right you start with your sister and if I think you're making any kind of effort then I'll let you attempt to make things up with me."

Leah turned to Sam with a sniffle as she tried not to cry in front of everyone. "Until then Sam, please remove me from any kind of patrol that I might have to share with Embry."

Sam nodded as he watched Leah turn and leave the house. She didn't deserve any of this. He knew how hard she'd worked to try and not be so bitter towards him and Emily after everything that had happened. Even though it wasn't intentional with him and Emily, he hadn't meant to imprint on Leah's cousin while they were engaged, but he tried to break it to her as gently as possible once she phased and was a part of the pack. To watch her be heartbroken again was guy wrench for him and he could hear Emily sniffling behind him so he knew she was upset as well for Leah. Sam was actually surprised Leah didn't beat the crap out of him or rip him a new ass for what he pulled. But she had matured over the years.

Veronica frowned. "Do me a favor Embry? Stay out of my life from now on. Cause all you seem to be capable of is bringing me down. You knew it was going to hurt me to be away from Paul and yet you still let me believe he was the worst person in the damn world. And yea he may have done some stupid shit in his life, but that doesn't make him out to be a monster that you made him in my mind. I can't get those five months back either. Hell Paul may have already found another girl to just settle with since I wouldn't return his calls or talk to him anymore. So that means I get to spend the rest of my life wondering what would've happened had my only brother took three seconds out of his selfish little life and told me the truth."

Veronica shook her head. "I'll never know. And I'll never be able to forgive you for what you've done."

She needed to get away from Embry before she ended up begging Paul to shred him.

Roni walked over as she looked back at her brother one last time, then walked out the door.


	11. Ch 11 Crazy Imprints

**Chapter 11** – Crazy Imprints

Paul gave one last glare towards Embry. "Thanks a lot my dear pack brother. Not that I know what you think of me. I'm going to go see if I can help my imprint get over the fact her brother just hurt her so bad." Paul shook his head much the same way Roni had as he left the house.

Paul inhaled deeply and followed his imprints scent of lilacs. He had to follow her scent quickly because the grey clouds above were rumbling with thunder. If it started to rain it would wash away her scent and he might not be able to sniff her out. Paul found himself standing at the trees edge as he could see Veronica sitting on the beach. She would have to be at the same place he had originally seen her for the first time.

Naturally as soon as he found her; the rain started coming down in buckets full. He let out a sigh of relief as he walked out to her cautiously. She looked up when she felt someone watching her. "Why are you even here Paul? You should be thoroughly repulsed or pissed off and not want to be anywhere near me or my idiot brother."

Paul squatted down as he took her chin in his hand and gently pulled her to look at him again. "I get that you trusted Embry to not lie to you. But it doesn't change the way I felt about you. Or the way I still feel. C'mon I'm going to take you home. You need to get some dry clothes on before you get sick."

Veronica groaned when Paul lifted her into his arms. "I don't want to go home. I don't want to be anywhere Embry might be right now." She relished Paul's warmth. "Please take me anywhere but home."

Paul felt her snuggle into his warmth as he walked back into the forest. Tightness filled his chest when she practically begged him to not take her home. He walked the short distance to his house as he placed her on her feet at the front door and unlocked it letting her inside. Paul put his hand on the middle of her back and steered her down the hall to a bedroom.

"Where are we?" Veronica questioned as a shiver ran through her body. The chill from the rain was getting to her now.

Paul opened the closet and dug around for a minute. He walked back over and had a small pair of sweat pants and a small t-shirt. "This is actually my house. You look like you're about the same size as my older sister, when she comes to La Push she stays in my spare room. These are hers. Go ahead and change and give me your wet clothes I'll throw them in the dryer." Paul also placed a towel on the bed for her.

Veronica peeled her wet clothes off as she dried her body off and put the dry clothes on. She pulled the elastic from the ankles of the sweat pants up to just above her calves but below her knees so her knees were covered. She towel dried her hair before she pulled the t-shirt on, she didn't want the shirt to get wet it would only make her colder. Before she left the room she placed her wet clothes in the towel and walked back down the hallway and found Paul standing in the living room. "Thanks for the loan."

Paul smiled softly as he watched her walk up and hand over the towel and her close. "Anytime; go ahead and sit down, I'll grab a blanket. I'm sure you're still chilled."

Veronica sat on the couch as she watched Paul walk through a side door in his kitchen more than likely it was the laundry room. He walked back into the living room and unfolded a blanket as he carefully covered her up. "Do you think I'm crazy Paul?"

Paul frowned. "Crazy? No; beautiful? Yes. Why would you think you're crazy?"

"Because of the dreams I had. They started out like the normal nightmares I had when I was in the institute and then suddenly my father was replaced with you. I just felt as though I was going crazy again." Veronica couldn't help confessing.

Paul moved around as he sat next to her on the couch. "Veronica you're not crazy. It's the imprint. The imprint for some reason causes you to have dreams about which ever wolf imprinted on you; it happened to the other imprints as well, you're not the only one. In this case because you were hurting from not seeing me, your dad was switched out in your nightmares for me; because I was the one you wanted to be with. There's a lot about imprinting I don't understand, but I can try to explain it as best as I can. And what I can't explain I'm sure Sam and Emily can help."

"Thanks Paul." Veronica mumbled as she covered her mouth, while letting out a yawn.

Paul didn't miss the yawn that escaped her. Paul gently pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arm around her as she leaned against his side. Her eyelids were getting heavy. Paul softly kissed the top of her head. "Relax Veronica. I'm not going anywhere." He felt her head as she nodded in understanding.

Soon both of them were sleeping comfortably on Paul's couch.

Jake was sitting at home that night; he shook his head he couldn't believe how fast news traveled through the pack. Quil had stopped by earlier and told him what the hell Embry had done; that and the fact that he and Leah had actually imprinted on each other and hadn't told a soul in the pack. They had apparently also been engaged and Leah had broken everything off because of Embry's lies.

Jake walked down stairs and was getting a glass of water when he heard a harsh knock on the front door. Jake walked over to the front door and opened it; dark forest green eyes of Camille Dawson staring back at him. Jake felt tightening in his stomach and through his heart. Jake watched as his gorgeous imprint walked into his house with a trench coat on trying to keep the water from her. Jake raised an eyebrow and watched as she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. Suddenly, his lips were on hers as he kicked the front door close and pushed her back into the door.

He pushed her into the doorway, as his warm hands roamed her body. His deep voice growled softly, "Cam." She was trying to come out of the passion haze, "Hmmm?" He was trying to keep the huskiness out of his voice, "I missed you...So much." Camille smiled softly against his lips, "I missed you too...Are we gonna stay downstairs all night?" He chuckled, "Hell no." His eyebrow raised as his eyes lowered over the curves that were caught by the trench coat. "So what do you have on under that coat exactly?"

Camille's beautiful smile appeared on her beautiful face as he watched her hands untie the synch around her waist as she pulled the flaps open and Jake's eyes nearly bugged out of his eyes. His eyes scraped down her body has they took in the cotton t-shirt she was wearing. It came to mid-thigh...barely. And he knew it was his. From the last time he'd visited her which was only that morning. Jake, ever the gentleman helped her out of her coat as he continued to let his eyes run up and down her long tan legs as they disappeared beneath the cotton shirt. He hung up the coat and pulled her back into his arms.

His lips sought hers out as his hands slowly explored her body. Once his hands got to her waist they slid down her rear to the back of her thighs as he lifted her small frame into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist tight. He carefully maneuvered his way upstairs to his room his lips never leaving hers. "I can't believe all you had on under that coat was my t-shirt." His voice was husky as his lips grazed her ear and neck.

He carefully set her on the bed as he settled himself between her thighs, "Oh my God, Cam you look so good in my shirt." Cam giggled as she traced his well-defined back with her fingertips, "You left it behind this morning...Which by the way thanks. It still has your smell on it."

A cocky smirk adorned his beautiful red lips. "I hate to break it to you but my scent is all over you." Camille giggled. "I know." A slight playful growl vibrated through his body, as Camille playfully pushed back on the bed escaping Jake's grip on her. Jake pushed up on his hands and knees and chased Camille around on the bed. Jake finally snagged her ankle and pulled her back down to where he was. His lips grazed her outer thigh and then slid up to her hip. As Jake's lips made their way up her body the t-shirt was disposed of. Cam cupped his cheeks as she pulled him down for another scorching kiss.

Jake felt his hot hands as they slid up her thighs and hips to her panties as he grabbed them and slid them down her long tanned legs, "Let's just go ahead and get rid of these." He stood up off the bed as he pulled them all the way off, Cam sat up as she grabbed the waist line of his jean shorts and pulled him closer and as she placed feather soft kisses around his navel, hip bones, she was riding him of his offending material. It was all that was felt between them and completely naked heaven. As she let them slide down his muscled thighs, she saw exactly how much he'd missed her.

He carefully pushed her back to lie down as he took his place between her thighs again, his lips kissing hers again as she felt him slowly entering her body taking her love and ecstasy to a new level. Only a level she knew he could take her.

After they both seen stars a few times, Camille laid on his chest as she could feel his fingers running through her hair. She was tracing the definition in his abs with her fingertips, and giggled every once in a while when his stomach would jump from her touch. He laughed as he looked down at her, "Sorry...You don't know what your touch does to me Cam." Camille looked up as she watched the soft smile adorn his beautiful red lips, "I know more than you think Jacob Black."

Camille fell asleep in his arms. Jake watched as sleep over took her body and he knew before long he'd be asking her to marry him. Actually more like begging. She was used to the patrols and even when he was at the fire station. It was almost as if the Quileute God's knew she'd be his perfect other half to make him whole. Jake brushed his lips across her forehead as he felt her snuggle deeper into his warm embrace as his eyes lulled closed slowly and soon he joined her in dreamland.


	12. Ch 12 Morning After

**Chapter 12** – Morning After

By the time the sun came up the following morning, Embry had spent all night in wolf form. He tried to talk with Leah several times and she refused, she finally wolfed out and snapped at him nearly taking his head off. Embry phased to save himself from being beheaded by his recently beloved ex-fiancé. He tucked his tail between his legs and walked off with his head hung.

His heart hurt when he heard Leah let out an agonizing howl; as he heard Leah whimpering into the cold night air his heart shattered in is chest into a million pieces as he continued to mope through the woods. Embry couldn't believe he was so stupid and thoughtless. He should've never lied to Veronica. He lied to his little sister about the wolf who imprinted on her. About the wolf who was her soul mate. About his own damn pack brother. Granted Paul had a hell of a temper when provoked, but he knew – HE KNEW in his heart that Paul would NEVER hurt his sister.

Why on earth he ever thought that Paul could ever harm his own imprint was beyond him. Embry shook his head. Quil had already berated him for being as ridiculous as to lie about stupid things that didn't even matter because one they imprinted they all changed for the better. Sam had told him he was going to be on double patrol for a while to cover for Paul AND Leah. Sam was letting Paul off for a couple of months so he could actually get to know his imprint and Leah…Leah was completely not being herself, because of what she had chosen to do as punishment to Embry.

When Jared went on patrol he advised Embry he was lucky that he didn't know what he'd put his best friend through with all of his completely outrageous lies. Jared said he would've shredded Embry it doesn't matter how long they had been pack brothers or even just friends. The fact that Embry lied about so much stuff to Veronica to keep her away from Paul was just wrong on so many levels. Embry didn't have a clue what kind of pain Paul was being put through and even more so the pain he was putting Veronica through by keeping them away from each other.

Jared explained how Paul hadn't been himself for a while. He spent most of the last five months in wolf form. He watched over Veronica and knew he gave himself a way a few times, but he couldn't let her walk through the woods alone. He didn't care how close the beach was to her mother's house, since Embry was obviously spending all his time with Leah it meant he wasn't even watching over his sister.

Embry watched all the memories of the talks that Paul had with Jared. They had been best friends since practically birth. When they both phased together it was fate that they would continue their friendship. Jared even showed the memories that Paul had shared with him when he had spent the first couple of weeks getting to know Veronica. It had been so long since he'd seen her smile or her heard laugh that hard. He couldn't believe he had basically alienated her from the pack and his friends just because he didn't want her around Paul.

Now – Now he was being alienated from the pack for his own stupidity. Embry's huge wolf body collapsed at the cliff. He watched as the waves crashed against the cliffs that were fifty feet below him. He remembered all the memories of them growing up; jumping from the cliffs to get an adrenaline rush. They were all adrenaline junkies when they first phased. They weren't sure if they wanted to hate it or love it. Jake hated it. Paul and Jared were okay with it since they had been friends for so long. Embry himself was indifferent, Quil was ecstatic about it because he got to stay friends with Embry and Jake. Leah was probably the most PISSED OFF because she was the only female; well that and the whole Emily and Sam thing. Seth, Collin and Brady didn't care they were like kids in a candy store.

Embry thought he was the luckiest bastard when he imprinted on Leah and she imprinted back on him. Oh yea he was a lucky bastard alright. In one hour; one lousy hour he managed to kill any future relationship with his own fuckin sister and lost his fiancé. Leah was definitely one of the three most important women he loved in his life and he fucked it all up. He was pretty sure Leah would NEVER talk to him again. Not that he could blame her. He deserved it. Not to mention he hadn't even been home so he was pretty sure he had an ass chewing coming from his mother as well.

Embry was definitely not looking forward to that, but knew he was going to have to face her eventually and there was no time like the present. He picked himself up off the ground and headed to the house.

Sunlight peaked through a few opening in the living room curtains. Onyx eyes slowly opened and looked around the room. Paul had nearly forgotten where he was, until he felt the body next to him move. Apparently in the middle of the night Paul had stretched out the full length of the couch and carefully maneuvered Veronica's body between his body and the back of the couch.

Paul could feel Veronica's hand as it was resting over his t-shirt covered chest. Paul brought his free hand up and over her small hand and held it against his chest as his arm that was around her body tightened. He buried his nose in the top of her head and inhaled her lilac scent. He heard as she inhaled and sighed contently.

"Warm."

Paul chuckled when he heard her mumble out the word 'warm'. Paul's lips pressed to the top of her head. He felt her move again and looked down as her muddy blue eyes as they both carefully sat up on the couch, Veronica's beautiful eyes looked up at him and locked with his own eyes and she couldn't stop the sweet smile that graced her lips.

Paul couldn't help as his index finger lifted her chin as he lowered his head and softly captured her lips. Veronica moved around as Paul gently gripped her hips and moved her from the cushion of the couch to his lap as the kiss deepened. He felt her hands slide up along his arms, and even grazed his neck then her fingers buried into his soft jet black hair.

Veronica felt it. She felt all of it come alive. Her whole body came alive with every feeling she had been missing from Paul being gone in her life. Her whole body felt like a warming sensation came over it from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Just the feeling of his lips against her made her weak in the knees; which was probably why it was a good thing they weren't standing or she'd be laying on the floor already.

Paul's hands stayed in neutral territory. Her hips were a sensible place as well as a safe place. If she wanted them moved then she would have to move them on her own. Otherwise he wasn't even remotely trying to remove his lips from her. Veronica's lips were extremely addicting. The last time he'd been able to kiss her was the same day Embry shoved him through her bedroom window. He'd waited so long to kiss her again he thought for sure he'd never be allowed to ever get this close to her again.

Veronica pulled away from Paul's lips far too soon for his liking, he watched as she sat back slightly on his lap as her eyes stared deeply into is. Without any warning she blinked and a few stray tears slid down her cheeks. Paul frowned as he sat up straighter and brushed them away with his thumbs. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I can't imagine what you think of me now. I deliberately stayed away from Emily and Sam's and the rest of the pack because of the things that Embry said about you. And yet here you are being so sweet to me; holding me all night while I slept in your arms. I've never slept so well since before I was even in the institute. I haven't slept decent since the night of my father's murder. And it would figure that the first goodnights sleep I get is in the arms of a man I alienated because of lies my brother told me."

Paul shook his head. "I held you last night because you looked as though you needed to be held all night long. And you didn't hear me complaining did you? I got to spend time with someone I had been missing for the last five months."

"You missed me; really?" She couldn't help asking, even though she could see his honesty shining in his deep onyx eyes.

Paul nodded. "Hell yes I missed you. Veronica you're my imprint. I missed everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your beautiful muddy blue eyes; they seem to be able to see into my soul. I missed everything about you. We got to talk those first couple of weeks and then nothing. It was as if you was deleted or erased from my life. I hated not being able to be near you. Even though I do know I gave myself away a few times when I was following you in the woods. I wanted to make sure you were still protected no matter what."

Paul suddenly felt a thump against his body when Veronica launched herself against his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck holding him tightly to her. Paul could've sworn he felt his chest inflate.

"I missed you too Paul." Her voice was soft in his ear. And he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her pulling her closer to his body. Veronica pulled back as she looked at Paul. "I need to talk to Sam and…And you together. You two should know what happened the night of my father's murder. I've been having those strange dreams and I can't help but think they are going to come true and if they are, you guy need some kind of warning."

Paul could tell by the finality in her tone that she thought her dreams were real and that whatever happened to her father was going to happen to him or someone else in the pack. Paul nodded as he stood and grabbed her clothes from the dryer. Once she was changed they headed over to Sam and Emily's he could only imagine what she was going to come out of her mouth. He was given a second chance with his imprint and whatever she had to say he was going to listen.


	13. Ch 13 Live Learn Love

**Chapter 13** – Live Learn Love

Paul, Emily and Sam were completely silent as they listened to every word that came from Veronica's mouth. The things she had experienced the night of her father's murder. When she'd talked about the second degree burns on the palms of both her hands, Paul took both of her hands in his as his thumbs rubbed over each gently.

The threesome stared at Veronica completely bewildered. They couldn't believe that her father had been part of the old generational pack and had been murdered by two vampires and somehow they didn't smell her scent; surly if they would have she would've easily been murdered as well.

Paul could feel himself trembling, what if they HAD murdered her? Who the hell would be his imprint? He didn't want to think about it; he couldn't help but let it consume his every thought.

Veronica touched Paul's forearm and could feel him trembling just beneath the surface. "Are you…" Paul squeezed her hand gently.

Sam caught movement out of the corner of his eye and looked over at Paul as he narrowed his eyes. "Paul, go walk it off."

Paul let a low grumble escape his mouth as he stood and walked towards the back door. A few seconds after the sliding door closed a vicious snarl vibrated the foundation the house sat on.

Veronica frowned. "Is he going to be okay?"

Emily stood from her seat next to Sam and walked over putting her arm around the small woman. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Paul has a temper and I'm sure what you had to go through; in his mind he's only thinking the worst and that he couldn't protect you from it."

"But I was only ten he didn't know me back then." Veronica tried to reason.

Emily shook her head. "Paul is fiercely loyal and you are his imprint the fact that he couldn't protect you even though he didn't even know you, is tearing at his insides. An imprint bond is the strongest bond in their world. In his mind he's thinking of you as his future wife and future mother of his children. So if he thought for even a second he could've lost you it's a devastating feeling for them."

Veronica blinked and a couple of silent tears slid down her tan cheeks. "I want to see him."

Sam frowned. "Roni I don't know if that's the best idea. He'll be unstable right now."

Roni looked over at Sam. "I trust him. He would never hurt me. I feel it."

Sam nodded curtly as he started towards the sliding glass door off the kitchen; knowing Roni was following closely behind him. He pushed the door open and Veronica's muddy blue eyes watched in fascination as the wolf Paul paced back and forth while he grumbled, growled and snarled to himself. Sam stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Paul stopped at looked at Sam like he was insane as he snapped his teeth at Sam, grumbling audibly.

Sam chuckled. "Just calm down; Veronica said she trusts you. Somehow I tend to believe her. I know you'd never hurt her. So keep your temper in check. I'll be sitting on the porch with Em." Paul snapped his teeth at Sam again. Sam chuckled as he looked down at Roni. "Don't worry; he's just upset at me for letting you come outside near him. He still won't hurt you." Sam walked over and sat on the porch steps next to Em, who burrowed into Sam's side as his arm went around her and he kissed her lips softly.

Veronica stood watching as Paul resumed his pacing again. Paul stopped and looked at her as he grumbled some more as if he was having a whole conversation with her. She made a face. "I don't speak wolf Paul. If you're going to grumble out a conversation and expect me to answer you back then you're going to have to be in human form."

Veronica watched as Paul made a sour wolf face. Paul let out a snarl as he turned running into the trees. "PAUL!" He skidded to a halt as he looked back at her. "Don't leave me. Please stay."

How could he even think of just running away, no matter how much he knew he needed to go for a run? Her asking him to not leave her nearly killed him. Her saying 'please stay' was enough for him to turn around and walk over to her. His snout bumped into her side as she brought her hand up and touched the fur on the side of his face.

"I'm okay Paul. It happened a long time ago. Maybe I was supposed to be strong and survive it so I could go on to be your imprint. Sometimes life has a funny way of pushing you in the right direction; whether you realize it at the time or not. The more I'm around you the more I realize that everything that I had to go through led me to you for a reason; whether it's because I'm supposed to be your imprint or because we were just meant to be together. Whatever the reason; I'm really glad I bumped into you that night at Emily's."

Paul's ear's dropped as he whined. A twig snapping made Veronica and Paul's head turn towards the sound as they saw Emily walking over with a pair of shorts as she hung them over Paul's back. "Stop stalling and phase back Paul. You already know you want her in your arms right now and you can't very well do that if you're covered in fur with a tail sticking out the back."

Paul coughed out a chuckle. Veronica looked at Emily. "Is he okay? Why is he making that noise?"

Emily giggled. "When the guys cough like that they are laughing."

Paul almost smiled sheepishly as he turned and walked into the trees and phased back. He pulled the shorts on that Emily got for him as he turned and jog out of the trees and up to Veronica as he stopped in front of her. "Sorry I didn't mean to go all wolf on you. Next time I'll have to remember you can't speak wolf."

Veronica giggled as Paul pulled her into his arms as she swatted hi chest. "Cheeky wolf."

"You want to g back to my place and relax a little? Are you hungry?" Paul smiled softly and questioned Roni.

Roni nodded. "Yea; I could eat. I'm sure you're hungry too."

Paul smirked. "What makes you say that beautiful?"

Veronica giggled. "You're still breathing."

Paul chuckled hard. "Now who's being cheeky?"

Paul's eyes widened as Veronica pushed up on her toes and her lips lightly brushed against his. Paul's arm wound around her waist as he leaned slightly over as he deepened the kiss. Paul reluctantly pulled back as kissed the end of Veronica's nose. "Let's get out of here so Sam can finish enjoying his day off with Emily." Veronica nodded in full agreement. They said their goodbyes and left to go back to Paul's.

Diana walked downstairs that morning as she looked over and saw Embry sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She walked over as she sat next to him and ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. "Embry, baby boy what's wrong? You haven't been home all night and neither as Veronica."

Embry shook his head. "I don't blame her for not wanting to be by me." Embry ran his hands down his face as he looked over at his mother. "You're going to be mad at me mom. But I can't keep it from you anymore."

Diana gave her oldest a quizzical look. "What could be so bad that I'd be mad at you? You've been my rock for the last ten years not having your father or Veronica around to keep me sane."

Embry shook his head negatively. "No I mean I did something really stupid."

"Well whatever it is baby boy you can tell me." Diana tried to encourage Embry to tell her the truth.

Embry sighed heavily as he stood up from the couch. "I've been lying mom. Not to you, but to Veronica. For some reason I got it in my head that I did not want her to be with the likes of Paul Redson. I didn't want them involved at all. So it started with one lie and before I knew it the lies had spread faster than the wolf gene through the pack. Any lie I could think of to make her turn away from Paul I told her."

Diana sat staring at her son; her sweet first born who had always been a sense of pride and joy for her entire life. He was actually standing there telling her he had told his only sister numerous lies to keep her away from Paul; the wolf that imprinted on his sister; Veronica's soul mate. "Embers, you're not making any sense. What do you mean you lied to Veronica?"

Embry frowned; Veronica had been the one to give him the nick name Embers, it was just as bad if both his mom and sister were calling him that now. Embry shook his head. "I was a mean selfish bastard mom. I hurt Veronica terribly. I hurt my own imprint just as bad. And I know I let you down. I let myself down too. As much as I love Veronica and missed her while she's been gone for the last ten years, I completely ruined all of her trust in me. For the last five months I lied to her about what kind of person Paul is. Some of it was true but only the really horrible lies that I told her were false. If she didn't come home last night it's because of me. And I didn't come home last night because I couldn't bear to come in your home and lie to you as if I did nothing wrong."

Embry could feel his chest getting tighter with every truth that he told his mother. He dug in his pocket and pulled the necklace out that had Leah's engagement ring on it and placed it on the coffee table. "I may have lost Leah forever. She said because of the pain and hurt that I put Veronica through she was going to make me feel it so I can understand what it feels like to miss and need the one you love. She gave me back the ring and said she couldn't marry a liar. Not that I could blame her."

Diana stood up with her arms wrapped around herself. "So was it worth it? Was lying to everyone you love worth it? You managed to alienate your sister from the guy who is her soul mate, who imprinted on her. You single handedly managed to keep her away from him for five months but at what cost? All because you didn't think he was good enough for your sister? He's you're pack brother and she is your baby sister for Christ sake. After what she went through with watching your father get murdered and almost ended up burning alive with his dead body, she needs all the love and protection she can get."

Diana ran her fingers through her hair as she growled in frustration. "How dare you play God with her! You might have not had any idea what it was like to lose your imprint but you will now. I do because your father was the LOVE of my LIFE. And no we weren't married but we didn't believe that we had to have a piece of paper to prove we were every bit a loving family like the next married couple down the block with kids. But we also raised you better than that. And I'm pretty damn sure Emily and Sam taught you better than that as well."

Embry frowned as he nodded. "You taught me to love everyone no matter what. And I don't even know why I said the things I did about Paul. I know he would never hurt her and he would always be there for her no matter the circumstances. But oddly enough I still couldn't get my lips to agree with my brain and tell the truth. The lies were so easy to tell and she believed every single one of them. Emily is disappointed in me, I know you're furious with me and Leah won't even talk to me. I fucked up bad mom, I fucked up really bad and I don't even know how to fix it."

Diana planted her hands on her hips as she glared at her first born. "Embry Thomas Call, I don't know what to do to tell you how to begin to fix this cluster fuck of a hole you seemed to of dug yourself into. And further more if I did have a solution to the problem I would NOT tell you it, because you got yourself into these monumental amounts of bullshit and you need to get yourself out. You want to gain Veronica's trust back? You do what you have to do. You want Leah back? Then you do whatever you have to do to get her back into your life. I am furious with you. You're sister has only been back as a permanent fixture in our life for six months and I can only imagine what kind of pain she's been in because of your lies. Embry you WILL fix this mess or you WILL move out of my home. I refuse to have a liar living under my roof."

Embry watched as his mother walked upstairs and sealed the fact that she was pissed off by slamming her bedroom door closed. Embry sighed heavily yet again. He definitely had to fix it. He had to fix it or he was going to lose everyone in his life. Now if he could just figure out how.


	14. Chapter 14 Wrapped In Love

**Chapter 14** – Wrapped In Love

Seven Months later, Veronica had been back on the La Push reservation for a year. Once she was united with Paul she felt like nothing could go wrong. Her nightmares had officially stopped.

Unfortunately it had been seven months since she'd spoken to her brother. Embry had betrayed her and hurt her more with his lies than he could've possibly imagined. If it was that easy to lie to her about Paul then what else would he be able to lie to her about?

For Veronica's twenty-first birthday; Paul presented her a key to his home and asked her to move in with him. She didn't even need a second to think about it as she accepted. She was sitting with Kim at the kitchen table; Kim was Jared's imprint; Jared happened to be Paul's best friend. Paul and Jared were carrying in Veronica's boxes as they moved her into Paul's home.

Kim smiled softly. "I'm so glad you decided to move in with Paul. I don't think he could've taken no for an answer."

Roni giggled. "I think he's more excited about it than I am; even though I am pretty excited. I've never felt so happy in all my life."

Kim smiled softly as she sipped her tea. "I've never seen Paul so happy either. You've really worked your magic on him. Even Jared said he's been more how he used to be when we were in high school; ya know carefree and he's actually smiling again. Paul hasn't smiled in a really long time. When you're the most temperamental wolf in the pack I guess smiles come far and few between."

Veronica smiled softly. "I like it when he smiles. And not his little smart ass smirks either. I love to get a genuine smile out of him. His smirks mean he's up to no good or he's about to make a smart ass comment."

"Or I already made one."

Veronica turned at the sound of Paul's voice and there it was as she pointed to it. "See! SEE! There it is! Those smarmy little smirks of his; just makes you want to tell him to eat shit." She could hear Paul and Jared chuckling as they walked back outside to grab the rest of Roni's things.

Kim grabbed Veronica's hand. "So are you really ready to live with Paul twenty-four-seven?"

Veronica watched as Paul and Jared carried in two boxes each. Naturally they were both shirtless. Her muddy blue eyes scraped over every part of his body and seemed to linger on his naked chest and abs, not to mention his arms. Oh lord his arms could make her completely weak in the knees. Roni looked over at Kim who was ogling Jared much in the same way Roni herself had been ogling Paul. They shared a knowing look as Roni nodded. "Yes; absolutely."

Kim and Veronica busted out in giggles; catching Paul and Jared's ears as they both perked up and looked over at their respective girlfriend. Paul walked over and stood behind Veronica as he leaned over and kissed her neck lightly. He chuckled hard as he watched her shiver. Veronica reached behind her head and smacked Paul's chest with the back of her hand.

Veronica found herself being lifted over the back of the chair and bounced in Paul's arms. She shrieked and wrapped her arms around Paul's shoulders. "What are you doing?"

Paul chuckled. "Giving you a lift of course baby."

Veronica heard someone other than herself shriek as she looked over and saw Jared had Kim draped over his shoulder. Veronica giggled into Paul's neck and he nearly dropped her as she clutched onto him.

Paul let out a groan. "Roni please don't ever do that again. You almost wound up on the floor." He gingerly placed her on her feet as they walked Jared and Kim out of the house and over to Jared's pick up.

Kim squeezed Veronica in a gigantic hug as Roni hugged her back; Paul watched as Veronica stood on her tip toes and hugged Jared as she kissed his cheek. "Thanks for helping with the move."

Jared chuckled as he leaned down accepting the peck on the cheek. "I would do anything for my bro. If moving you in makes him happy"

Paul and Jared slapped hands as the girls giggled at their machoness. Paul scooped Veronica up into his arms again as she watched Jared and Kim take off down the road. Paul kissed her temple. "C'mon beautiful, let's go unpack." Paul turned and walked back into the house as he set her back on the feet again.

Veronica watched as he walked over to one of the packed boxes and opened it up. She touched his forearm and he looked down at her and she could see complete adoration shining in his eyes. It was something she saw in his eyes on a daily basis. It was something she also saw every time she looked into his eyes. "Let's unpack tomorrow."

Paul looked down at his beautiful imprint. The scheming glint in her eyes almost caught him off guard. Paul's eyes narrowed as he was suddenly getting what she was hinting around to even if she wasn't saying much. Paul took a step closer to Veronica as he leaned down and captured her lips. A few months earlier Paul had been the one to take Veronica's virginity, she had given it to him willingly. He'd been so sweet and gentle with her but since then they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Paul continued to kiss her sweet tasting lips as he backed her into the wall next to the front door as he broke the kiss for a little less than a second to close and lock the front door, only to re-attach his lips to hers again. His hands slid down her body to the back of her thighs as he gently lifted her to be eye level with him and he felt her legs wrap around his waist. Keeping his hands on the back of her thighs and supporting her weight so she couldn't slip as he walked through the house to their bedroom.

Veronica was too busy enjoying Paul's lips and tongue caressing her lips and tongue to realize he'd taken them to their bedroom until her world tilted and her back came in contact with the comforter on the huge king sized bed.

Paul and Veronica were lying on the bed kissing with so much fire and passion; they had given into their desires once again. Every touch and caress had her craving and waiting for his loving touch. When Paul pulled her so she was straddling his waist his hands fell from her neck to grip her hips. With a hungry smile she placed both her hands on either side of his head. As their kisses grew more heated Paul pulled back allowing her to see the lust and want in his eyes, he then started attacking her neck with kisses, Veronica titled her head back ever so slightly trying to give him more access as he kissed and sucked and lightly nip where ever his fevered lips landed. Her breathing heaved as Paul's hands slid up to her waist, fisting the material of her shirt in his hands.

Veronica pulled back a little, disconnecting Paul's lips from her neck. He looked up at her, and she smiled down as she leaned in to kiss him, Veronica needed to feel his lips on hers. Their kiss once again was filled with the smoldering heat of fire. Veronica could feel the air of need surrounding them, her own need surging through her body. As they kissed Paul started yanking at her t-shirt and she sat up long enough to take it off, before she leaned back down to peck his lips.

Paul sat up with Veronica in his lap; Paul's hands were roaming her bare back, sliding over her black bra on occasion. Her hands that had been tugging at Paul's hair lowered and were under his shirt, trying to raise it from the back. Paul leaned away and ripped his shirt off; sending it flying across the room; in the same direction as shirt had gone and soon her bra, jeans and panties joined it with his shorts.

Now fully naked in front of him Veronica started to feel self-conscious, no one, especially a guy, had ever seen her quite as naked as Paul had. Paul must've sensed it because every time he had it always said the same thing when his eyes scraped over her naked flesh. "You're beautiful," He looked her straight in the eye and her could always tell he was being completely honest, which caused her to blush and her whole body to tingle with anticipation. One of Paul's hands came and rested on her hip, the other cupped the apex between her legs. Veronica bucked her hips gently into his hand, silently giving him permission to do more and willing him to do as he pleased.

Paul gently slid one finger into her wet folds, sliding it up and down her slit a few times causing her to moan and lift her hips again. Paul pushed his finger into her, slowly, deliberately. He did that a few times, pushing his finger in and out of her, before adding a second. Veronica was thrusting her hips against his hand wildly, loving the feeling but needing more. And he definitely knew it as he slipped between her soft thighs as he slipped his erection into her willing body.

Paul nodded and then pulled out then thrust back into her. She could feel the pleasure of what they we're doing. Veronica could feel how it felt right to have him inside her, although it felt strange the first time, like she was being invaded by something but now, she knew it was right and could feel it once she got comfortable as always. Paul thrust in and out a few times, grunting and groaning as he did so, and every time he thrust back in she moaned loudly or called out his name or some explicit.

Paul thrust back into her and her hips met his in perfect synch, they found their rhythm and soon they were moaning, yelling, and breathing loudly.

"God, Roni. I'm so close," Paul groaned out as he thrusts became faster, harder, and more erratic. "Cum with me beautiful."

Veronica's hands moved from around his shoulder to frame his face. She leaned up as her hips met his once again and kissed him hard. Paul pulled back slightly and she saw his face scrunch up adorably before he called her name out with a deep sigh. As they both climaxed thoroughly. Veronica could feel him pulsing inside of her and as they both rode out their dueling orgasms.

When they finished Paul pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed beside her; not wanting to crush her with his weight. They both took a moment to catch their breath, and then Paul reached over and turned her onto her side, and wrapped his arm around her as he pulled her back into his chest.

"I love you, Veronica," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Paul, always." Veronica told him as she found his hand on her stomach and clasped their hands together.

They were wrapped in love as they both drifted off to sleep.


	15. Ch 15 Two Different Plans

**Chapter 15** – Two Different Plans

In the months that followed the reservation was plagued with visitations from vampires. Paul's patrols had been doubled, not to mention that several suspicious fires had been set between La Push and Forks in the woods. The guys who worked the station were just as busy as the guys who were on patrol.

Veronica spent a lot of time at Emily and Sam's with the other imprints. At least when she was there Paul knew she was completely safe.

Sam, Jacob and Paul had taken Veronica and gone to the burnt down garage that used to belong to Veronica's father. Paul held onto her as she walked them through the activities of the fateful night her father was murdered. Even if it had been eleven years the guys could still smell the vampires who had been in the garage that night. Incidentally it was the same smell they'd picked up during their patrols. That was definitely not a good sign.

Veronica looked at the face the guys were making. "You guys can still smell the vampire can't you?"

Paul looked down at Roni as he nodded curtly. His arm found its way around her waist as he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head softly. "We'll get them."

"It's them isn't it? The ones you guys came across on your patrols?" She knew it was by the look on Sam, Jake and Paul's faces; she didn't even have to ask she already knew the answer.

It was Sam's turn to nod in an answer to her question. His hands were firmly planted on his hips. "Paul was right though Roni. We will get them. We've bumped up patrol and they are bound to screw up eventually and that's when we'll be waiting for them, because they will be vulnerable."

Paul grunted. "They always screw up. And we're always there to catch them." Paul's arm tightened around Veronica's waist. He looked down and watched as she looked up at him with worry filled eyes. "They won't come near you." Paul promised.

Veronica nodded in understanding but wasn't so sure that was a promise he could keep.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE LITTLE BRAT SURVIVED! I could smell her the whole time we were there. I thought letting her die in the fire would be nice rather than the torture I had planned for her. But no she just couldn't DIE!" her voice screeched as a lamp flew across the room and smashed to a thousand pieces once it collided with the wall. They had followed the idiotic wolves all morning and watched as they guided around their precious little Veronica who was SUPPOSED to be DEAD! She would take them to the garage.

"Demetria we will get her. We will get her before we get the rest of her stink little mutt friends. She will be the first to go; even if I have to kill her myself to see you smile again my love." Cain walked over and sealed his lips to Demetria's neck. "Well get them beautiful. We got her father we can get her. Then we'll get those damn mutts too."

Demetria leaned against Cain's chest as his lips continued their assault on her neck and she smirked wickedly. "Mmm Mmm baby, don't get me started. You know I want to just drain her dry and then rip her apart."

Cain suddenly had an epiphany that hit his brain like lightening. "I've got a brilliant beyond brilliant idea my love. What if we keep her liv?"

Demetria spun around to face her love to see if he was completely honest with vocal thoughts. A glare marred her usually flawlessly beautiful face. With one eyebrow raised up as she looked at him. "Are you out of your mind my love? Cain you better have a great idea that has come to that pea brain through that thick skull of yours or I shall snap your head off your neck and go bowling with it."

Cain chuckled at her spunk. Her spunk was one of the reasons he loved her so and would do anything she asked of him. Killing that bratty little girl's father eleven years ago was the start of their lustful relationship. Her father had killed Demetria's sister; it was the little girl's bad luck for being there. He was supposed to be alone, but he stupidly brought his youngest child with him to the garage.

She was supposed to get burned alive with her father's dead body, but somehow the idiotic fire department had made it there before the whole garage could go up in flames. They knew she was the only one who could identify them and suddenly she was an imprint to the silvery grey wolf with the bad temper. Not to mention her own brother was part of the pack. Killing her to wound the two wolves would be sweet revenge, plus it would make them weak within their pack and it would make killing the rest of the pack easy as a snap.

Cain smirked. "As much as I would love to drain her dry and rip her to shreds; I think I have a much better idea. I think you may enjoy it just as much as me. Just calm yourself my love." Cain pecked her lips softly trying to calm his love down before she blew a stack. "I say we change her. Technically she'd still be dead and we can keep her around to weaken every member of the pack, which would just make it easier to kill every member of the pack and once we get all of them, then we destroy her. We have to use her for all the potential that we can. No better way to get under those mutts fur than to change one of their precious imprints into a blood sucking demon. Her thirst would get outrageous and they may destroy her for us."

Demetria smiled evilly as she jumped into Cain's arms, securing her legs round his waist as she smashed her lips to his. Demetria looked at Cain and his eyes turned black with desire as he started walking towards her. She slowly started backing up from him and could smell his scent suddenly getting stronger. He watched as her pink tongue came out and wet her lips as her back suddenly went against a tree. She smiled up at Cain as he smirked at her and she melted.

Cain pushed Demetria's back into the tree harder, as his mouth descended onto hers. She pulled his shirt from his torso and tossed it aside as it landed on the ground. Cain ripped the dress shirt open, she was thankful she had a tank top underneath, Cain's fingers pulled down the spaghetti straps of her tank top as his mouth latched onto her nipple. Her fingers running through his short dark hair as she moaned out from his administrations. Demetria felt his hands on her thighs as he lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her against the tree with his pelvis. Demetria was pushing his pants down as Cain was pulling her skirt up her thighs and pushed her panties to the side; as soon as she freed his painful erection, he pushed it into her all the way. She gasped at the fullness she suddenly felt.

Cain's hands gripped onto the tree, as she gripped his forearms and his pelvis took over for him, thrusting into her core. His lips nipped and kissed along her jaw line and neck as he whispered and grunted dirty thoughts into her ear. Cain couldn't handle it anymore. "Tell me you wanna cum baby...Tell me now!" He growled into her ear; His growl could be felt through his whole body when they came together like this. Demetria held on to him and through gritted teeth, "Please now - I need to cum for you - Now. Oh God Fuck - Fuck me until I cum hard for you." Cain picked up his pace and started thrusting into her as hard as he could and finally with an animalistic growl, they both started cumming harder then they'd ever before. She could feel him shaking as they were both coming down from their insane orgasmic coming together.

As they fixed their clothing and headed home, knowing that very soon. Very – VERY soon they would put their little plan into action. Then the rest of their family could move into La Push territory and take out anyone else in the reservation not to mention they were going to take over Forks as well and get rid of the pesky Cullen clan. They knew once they got rid of the Cullen's, Forks and La Push was going to be ALL theirs.


	16. Ch 16 A Day With The Cullen's

**Chapter 16** – A Day With The Cullen's

Veronica's day had started out so good; definitely better than most. The whole night before her and Paul made love literally all night long. They didn't get to sleep until 5AM. They somehow both woke up around 9AM and shared a shower together. Paul frowned apparently he had been slightly rough with her and left finger print bruises on her hips. He apologized profusely feeling absolutely lower than low for having put her through an ounce of pain.

Roni couldn't help smiling with love shining in her eyes; she knew he would NEVER do anything to harm a hair on her head. She told him if he had hurt her a bit she would've told him. And that anything done during love making would always be considered erotic filled moments unable to control body parts and be null and voided at the end. Paul watched as she'd gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Paul stopped her with his hands on her hips; he pushed the towel open as his thumbs rubbed the deep purple bruises on her naked hips as a frown marred his handsome features.

Veronica pushed up on her toes and brushed her lips against Paul's as she smiled softly. "I'm ok. You didn't hurt me. You didn't do anything that can't be undone."

Paul pushed his forehead against hers as he kissed her lips softly. "Just promise me that you'll tell me if I'm ever too rough with you. You know wolf strength and all." His smirk made an appearance as she giggled at him and shook her head.

Thirty minutes after that they were interrupted by Jake as he banged on the door and told Paul he was taking the imprints some place safe because the vampires were back in La Push, pushing the packs buttons.

So here Veronica was pacing in a huge house practically made of glass. She and the rest of the imprints were being guarded by the Cullen's. Did she mention they were currently IN the Cullen's house? To say she was freaked out was a slight understatement. Jake had told her and Camille they could trust the Cullen's. Though Veronica knew Paul would be furious with Jake for taking her there. He had never been a fan of the veggie vamps.

"You know for someone so quiet you sure think a thousand miles a minute." Edward Cullen couldn't help but make his assessment out loud.

Veronica froze as she turned and saw Edward standing there, the look on his face was hard to decipher.

Edward chuckled. "I'm very hard to read. Bella, my wife says that all the time."

"Probably because you can read minds and know how to put on a blank face whatever the issue." Veronica observed.

Edward snorted. "I see Paul's been talking to you about us."

Veronica nodded as she continued to pace. "Just incredibly informed; Paul likes to keep me as informed of everything as possible. We refuse to keep secrets from each other. I know Paul has a terrible temper and I know he doesn't favor you…guys."

Edward smirked. "Veggie vamps." He couldn't help the chuckle that emanated through his body. "Favor is a nice word for the feelings Paul has towards us. I'm pretty sure hate is a stronger word he would use."

Veronica couldn't hide the smile as she nodded. "Ok favor is a weak word when it comes to Paul. But Paul is very stubborn and fiercely protective. And I would never change what I feel or have with him for anything. If you feel half of what I feel for Paul that you feel for Bella, than you accept everything about them, temper and all. It would be nice if we lived in a world where there weren't vampire or wolves and we could all be friends. Paul would make me bite my tongue for that. But I have nothing against you or your family. And I feel safe in your home. I just know that when Paul find out I'm here he's going to flip his lid and probably say terrible things and I hope you don't take offense to them."

Edward chuckled deeply. "No we haven't taken offense to anything him or the other say about us in years. It's not worth a fight, besides I'm sure they know the only reason we can coexist is because of the treaty we have with them and in a fight we have each other's backs, not that it happens too often."

"I can't imagine it's all that easy for the two groups to be around each other especially when the guys seem to pop in and out of their wolf forms in two seconds or less. And I know Paul has explained their sensitive sense of smell and what you guys smell like to them and what they smell like to you; a bunch of stinky people all in one house that has to be interesting. Sometimes when the guys are patrolling on rainy days they can smell a bit gamey, but it's to be expected." Veronica scrunched up her nose remembering what Paul smelled like after he'd patrolled for forty-eight hours straight.

Edward let out a chuckle again when he read her thoughts as she made a face. "Yea, imagine that smell about a thousand times and tat what they smell like to us."

An hour later, a monumental amount of yelling was going on outside. Edward and Emmett stopped the imprints from going outside. Most of the wolves were in their human forms, but their tempers were slightly out of control because they were extremely unhappy their imprints had been taken to the Cullen's. Jasper was outside with Carlisle as they attempted to reassure the guys their imprints were completely safe.

Sam was standing with Carlisle and Jasper trying in vain not to lose his temper with his pack and their absurd accusations that the Cullen's would EVER harm the imprints. Jasper scowled. "This is ridiculous the imprints are in more danger with you guys right now and your guys out of control tempers then they ever will be with us. We do NOT drink human blood. What part of that can't you comprehend?"

Jared growled. "The blood drinking parts LEECH!"

"I don't care how safe my imprint is in that God damn house. At any point we all know if you guys really wanted to drink human blood all you would have to do is find your first victim. At one point or another you all have drank human blood. It wouldn't be too hard for any of you to revert back to it." Paul reasoned.

It was the truth. They all had drunk human blood some time or another during their vampire lives. The mutt made a good point. He was right they could easily go back to their old ways and drain any human to benefit themselves. But that's just not what they were going to do. Carlisle had done his damndest to get every one of them away from human blood because they didn't want to be considered monsters. They didn't want to take human lives for their own selfish needs. Carlisle worked too hard at being a doctor to save lives for them to go around killing the very people he saved on a daily basis.

Normal vampires were crafty and heartless and didn't give two shits about some human. But the Cullen's were vegetarians for a reason. Because even though they didn't have beating hearts they still had love in them and love for others. They might've been mortal enemies with the wolves, but they knew what the imprinting did to them. It was the strongest bond in their world and it bound them to their imprint for the rest of their lives. All they really had to do was see the way they looked at their imprints and they could automatically see the love and adoration would NEVER stop; never.

Sam grumbled. "Look I'm not going to let them let the imprints out of that damn house until you idiots calm the hell down. Your imprints don't need to be shredded by accident because you guys can't control your tempers."

Emmett watched as Veronica chewed her bottom lip as she watched Paul through the window. "You guys do realize the guys would never harm us right?" Veronica stated obviously.

Emmett made a face. "I don't care if Carlisle says to keep you here it's for your own safety. You guys do NOT need to be near them when they are that upset."

Veronica walked over to Emmett. "Do you know what it's like to imprint? Do you know what it feels like to get imprinted on? Every time Paul looks at me it still feels like it did the night he imprinted on me. I trust him. He would never and could never hurt me. And I trust your whole family. Ever since I stepped in the door I could feel it in my body and heart, if I was in this house bleeding in front of you all you'd do everything in your power to save me and not kill me. I know Paul doesn't share my same feelings. But that's only because the imprint forces him to feel protective of me. I can only hope someday that this whole vampires and wolves mortal enemies shit can come to a stop. Even though I don't think it's going to be any time soon."

Emmett snorted. "Yea, it's definitely not happening anytime soon. More like not in this life time EVER. Paul and I have bumped heads on more than a few occasions and we pretty much hate each other. But that's just the way mortal enemies are towards each other."

Veronica nodded in understanding. "Well I'm not going to wait around for them to give you guys a signal anymore. I want to go home. We've been her practically all day and I just want to eat some dinner and fall into bed with Paul, because with him I feel completely safe."

Emmett followed Veronica out the front door. He would protect her incase the wolves got out of control.

Veronica walked down the steps of the Cullen house. Sam turned when he heard the door open and he looked back at Roni. "Roni you shouldn't be out here yet."

Veronica shook her head. "Paul would never hurt me. Besides I learned something about him and this crazy imprint thing…Watch."

Sam watched as Veronica walked up to Paul and he kept his eyes locked on Carlisle and Emmett, but as soon as Roni was standing in front of him she reached out and placed her hand over his bare chest where his heart was and she patted the center of his chest, his eyes immediately went to her. Their eyes locked and he abruptly calmed. His arm wound itself around her waist as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her temple as he pulled her to his side.

Am just shook his head as he watched them walk over to Paul's pick up as they got in and left.

Paul pulled into his drive way and stopped. The drive had been made in complete silence. Veronica could feel Paul's thumb rubbed against her knuckles. "I know I smell like the right now, if you want to stay away from me until the smells goes away I'll understand."

Paul furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over at Roni. "Why would you say that?"

"You were kind of quiet the whole trip home and I know just being in the same house as the Cullen's my clothing will soak up the their scent."

Paul got out of the truck and pulled Veronica across the seat and stopped before he helped her out. "Listen, Roni regardless of where you are or where you have been, I always want to be with you. I don't care if you were the meat in a vampire sandwich. As long as they didn't bite you or drink you completely dry then I will deal with the smell. It will go away eventually; just not as fast as I would like. Veronica I love you and that means I love everything about you; smell and all."

Veronica smiled softly. "I love you too."

As they laid down later that night she could only pray the vampires would be stopped soon. She just wanted them to be able to move on with their lives.


	17. Ch 17 Here With You, Here With Me

**Chapter 17** – Here With You, Here With Me

Leah's cool brown eyes stared a hole practically through Embry as they stood on the front porch of her house. He was still paying for his fuck ups and it had been almost eight months. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she cleared her throat. "Embry you haven't even tried talking to your sister. How do you expect to mend things between the two of you if you don't even talk to her?"

Embry rolled his red lips together. It had been eight months since Leah had ended things with him because of what he'd done to Veronica. A few weeks ago she had moved in with Paul so it was even harder now to get the courage up to talk with her. She had ignored him as though they didn't even live in the same house. Not that he could blame her. He knew it was his own damn fault. "I've been trying Leah, I swear on my life. But after what I did to her, I can't just come to her with some lame apology. Not with what I did to her. It was completely unforgiveable."

Leah nodded. "Yes it was. And I already told you until you fix things with Veronica; there is no room for you in my life. And you know as well as I do that this is killing me. It's been eight months of sleeping alone, when I could be in my fiancés arms. Eight months of separate patrolling because I can't be near you without wanting to cry because I miss you so damn much." Leah blinked and the tears started trickling down her cheeks. "And please don't think that I don't miss you Embry. Because you have no idea how much I really miss you. You're my soul mate and I never thought I would have that with anyone ever again after what happened with Sam and Emily. When you imprinted on me and then I imprinted on you it's like I found my heart for the first time. And I found it in your hands and you took such great care of it. I'd like to think I took great care of yours as well."

Embry closed his eyes. He could feel the sadness just rolling off his imprint in waves. "Leah you're everything to me. You've been everything to me since I imprinted on you. You have my heart and you have my soul. You have everything in me. There is nothing I wouldn't do to make you smile right now. I've tried talking to Veronica a few times but she just acts as if I'm not even alive and I know it's my fault. God help me I know. But I can't force her to talk to me no matter what I do. I'm losing valuable time without you in my life." Embry swallowed hard as he sighed heavily. "And I'm not so sure I want to be a wolf anymore."

Leah wasn't sure she heard what he said, but the serious look on his face was enough to tell her she heard the last sentence right. "Embry what are you talking about? What do you mean you don't want to be a wolf anymore?"

Embry shook his head. "This stupid wolf gene fucked up my life. My heated temper, I phased in front of my sister, I compulsively lied to her non-stop for the first five months she was here, because I didn't want her to get hurt by Paul so I was completely deluded to the fact that he would NEVER hurt her. I fucked up and lost the BEST thing in my life which was you. Out of everything in my life you was the best thing that this wolf gene brought to me. I lost my sister and my mother BARELY says more than two words a day to me. I haven't had a decent conversation with the rest of the guys in the pack because of the shit I caused between Paul and Veronica. All because I didn't want my sister to be involved with anyone in the pack or even have anything to do with anyone who had this damn gene."

Embry walked down the steps as he looked back up at Leah. "Suddenly being a wolf isn't as fun as it used to be when I was younger. I love you Leah. I will love you until the day I die. I have to go; I've got patrol in twenty."

Leah watched as Embry disappeared into the trees as the tears continued to slide down her cheeks. "I love you too Embry." The words were mere whispers from her lips, but somehow she knew he heard her or at least she hoped. She turned from the porch and walked back into the house. The silence was deafening and killing her all at the same time.

Two weeks later everyone in the wolf pack, imprints included were standing on the beach with cheesy smiles all on their faces. They were watching as Jake and Camille were exchanging vows. It was about time the two of them got married.

Paul was sitting next to Veronica. She looked absolutely breath taking. She wore a violet colored spaghetti strapped dress that zipped up the back and went to above her knees with matching shoes and a matching shawl that was over her shoulders. She had slipped her heels off and buried her feet in the cool sand and was sitting about as close to Paul as she could. Paul nearly came unglued when she crossed her legs at the knee and her foot brushed against his dress pants covered calf.

Veronica looked up at Paul as she smiled he looked so handsome. He had on black dress pants and a while short sleeve dress shirt and a black tie that was hanging around his neck, he had gotten fidgety with it at first and said it was confining, but Veronica smacked his chest and told him to sit till as she loosened it slightly so he could swallow and breathe and it made him feel better. She leaned over slightly so her shoulder was touching his arm and his arm slid back and wound around her as she felt him kiss the top of her head. Veronica listened as Jake and Camille shared their vows with each other.

Camille, I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. This day like a dream come true the Lord Himself has answered that prayer. For today, Camille, you as my joy become my crown. I thank Jesus for the honor of going through time with you. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as the promises of God, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you, Camille, my friend and my love. Today I give to you me.

Jacob, I love you and I know you love me. I am confident that God has chosen you to be my husband. It is my prayer and desire that you will find in me the love God designed especially for you, and in confidence I will submit myself unto your headship as unto our Lord. Therefore, Jacob, I pledge to you my life as an obedient, faithful and loving wife. Wherever thou go I will go, wherever thou live I will live, your people shall be my people, And your God is my God.

Once the pastor had pronounced them husband and wife they kissed to seal the vows forever. Everyone jumped up and cheered for them. As everyone headed over to the reception which was under a beautiful white tent that was lit by a least ten thousand tea lights. It had begun to rain and the soft raindrops tapped on the tent lightly as if it was tapping out a melody especially for Jake and Camille. As the reception got under way everyone gathered on the floor and we're dancing to the soft music in the back ground.

A few hours later, Paul, Veronica, Kim and Jared were seated at a table together as they ate dinner and laughed back and forth about everything. Kim and Veronica had both taken their shoes off. Paul had Veronica's feet in his lap as his overly warm hands were rubbed her feet as she smiled softly and reached over with her napkin and swatted at Paul's chest when he said something smart and al he could do was chuckle.

Paul leaned over and kissed Veronica's lips softly. A nice slow song came on as Paul wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Hey beautiful let's go dance."

Veronica smiled as she grabbed her shoes and put them on as Paul took her hands and helped her up to her feet and they walked over to the make shift wooden dance floor, Paul pulled her into his arms as they softly swayed to the music.

Paul continued to lean down and kiss her lips softly multiple times as their eyes stayed locked on each other. "I love you so much Veronica."

Veronica enjoyed Paul pulling her closer to his body. "I love you too."

Jake and Camille had already taken off for their honeymoon but no one wanted to leave the dance floor. It was just nice for the wolves and the imprints to get a night together without having to worry about vampires.

Paul continued to twirl Veronica around the dance floor, when suddenly a single lone howl caught the attention of everyone in the pack; the imprints didn't miss it either. Veronica's eyes snapped up to Paul's face which was sporting a frown. His eyes had looked over at Jared who had nodded. Paul's onyx eyes slowly slipped down and locked with his imprint.

"You have to go don't you?" She knew she didn't even have to ask, he was going to say yes either way.

Paul nodded glumly. "Unfortunately I do. We all do. I swear I'll make it up to you. But for now we have to get all of you to Emily and Sam's." Veronica nodded in understanding and he watched as she grabbed his arm to steady herself and pulled her heels off. Paul chuckled as he kissed her lips again. "God you're cute when you do little things like that. You could've left your shoes on because I could've just done this…" Paul leaned over and brusquely scoped her up into his arms.

Paul got Veronica, Jared and Kim to Emily and Sam's house in record time. Paul stood on the porch as he tugged off his clothing and stood in his boxer/briefs. Veronica wiggled her eyebrows at Paul and he couldn't help chuckling at her. "Don't start something you can't finish right now woman." He growled out through clenched teeth. "I love you and I promise I'll be careful."

Veronica liked it when he would promise without her asking him too. "I'd finish but you're the one leaving." She couldn't help giggling out. She pushed up on her toes and kissed Paul's lips one last time and watched as a group of underwear clad men jogged into the tree line in Emily's back yard.

The girls all walked back into the house as they put the boys dress clothes up and Emily's passed out sweat pants and t-shirts so the girls could get out of their dresses. Veronica sat at the window seat in the kitchen with black sweatpants on with the cuffs pulled up around her calves with a white t-shirt on. Roni's eyes never leaving the tree line; always on the tree line. She wanted Paul home safe and sound and the vampires gone for good. She wanted the same thing everyone wanted. And hopefully soon it would happen.


	18. Ch 18 The Blackness

**Chapter 18** – The Blackness

It was around midnight when Kim walked over and joined Veronica on the window seat. "You're still not used to having to stay here when the guys are hunting are you?" Kim stated more than question.

Veronica nodded. "Yea, I hate that the guys are out there risking their lives for us and there's nothing we can do to help. I mean the vampires who killed my father are after me not anyone else. There should be some way I could help them catch them; use me as bait or something."

Kim snorted. "There is no way in hell Paul would ever let the pack use you as bate. Paul loves you and would be too scared to lose you. It would devastate him if he lost you to some blood sucking monster." Kim frowned. "Do you not understand what the imprint means to the guys?"

Roni shook her head negatively. "No one really explained it. I mean they told me we were soul mates, but I'm not really sure what it means exactly." Roni couldn't imagine it being much more than soul mates. That was pretty deep in itself.

Kim shook her head. "Well the imprint is like finding gravity on the Earth. You are his reason to survive every fight he has with a vampire; his reason for living. He could never and will never love anyone as much as he loves you. He would be whatever you need him to be; friend, brother, lover, but he will always be a protector. And believe me I've been with Jared long enough to know that the protection thing is pretty serious to them. I've been with Jared since I was sixteen. I have never felt safer than I do when I'm at Emily and Sam's."

Veronica nodded in understanding. "Have they ever had to fight a group of vampires? I mean I know when there's a couple around they double patrol shifts and work their asses off while trying to keep up with their shifts at the fire station; just working themselves to death practically. I just wish there was more I could do."

Kim frowned. "Yea actually when they were sixteen and had been wolves for a few months. There was a newborn threat. A vampire named Victoria wanted to kill Bella Cullen, well she wasn't a Cullen she was a human and not a vampire. Edward killed Victoria's mate James because he tried to kill Bella. Victoria made up her own arm of new born vampires; which are newly changed vampires and are so strong it's scary because their own blood is still in their bodies. There were at least thirty to fifty of them. So the pack teamed up with the Cullen's and took them out. Jacob was the only casualty, but it was the scariest thing I've had to go through. We were all just worrying about the guys; the possibility of them coming home hurt or even not coming home at all."

"That last part is what I worry about all the time. I don't honesty think I could ever live without Paul. I love him so much. I want him in my life forever. I don't even want to think what it would be like if I lost him." Roni frowned as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"You two don't get each other worked up." Emily walked into the kitchen as she went to the counter and started heating some water to make some hot chocolate. "You both need to remember that the boys are specifically made for what they have to face out there. The fast healing, the strength and speed, they are practically indestructible. Yes they can get hurt and clearly from what they've learned with Veronica's father's murder they can also die. But I'm sure your father put up one hell of a fight. And those guys put up one hell of a fight for us every day."

Kim smiled softly. "You would be the voice of reason Em."

Emily smiled as she winked at the girls. "I've been around all of them since they first started phasing. I've seen and heard it all. And it's not that I don't feel the same way with Sam, because I do. So don't think for a minute I'm not scared out of my mind for each and every one of them. They are like our children. I took care of them first and I will always take care of them. I feel like that was why the Quileute Gods had Sam imprint on me. That's why I'm with him, to help them with questions about the imprints or choices they have to make with their lives. They always come to me." She smiled at Kim. "Jared came to me the night before he asked you to marry him; he was scared to death you wouldn't say yes. But just like the other imprints I could see the love you had in your eyes and knew you couldn't turn him down."

Kim giggled. "Of course not; I wouldn't change anything in my life with him. I mean having a baby right now would be nice, but I don't want to get pregnant until after the vampires are gone for good, because I don't think I could handle the stress right now."

Emily giggled. "Oh you'd be surprised what kind of stress you can handle when you're pregnant."

Kim and Veronica looked over at Emily and she looked like the cat that ate the canary. Roni smirked as she jumped up. "Emily you're not; are you?"

Kim's eyebrows rose to almost her hair line. "Wait a minute what is going on?"

Emily smiled as she nodded an affirmative answer. Kim planted her hands on her hips. "You're pregnant?"

Veronica and Kim trapped Emily in a group hug as they both let out an audible 'Awww!' together. Kim pulled back. "Emily, when did you find out? How far along are you? Have you told Sam yet?" Kim was so hyper her questions were running together.

Veronica laughed as she patted Kim's shoulder. "Calm down Kim, let her answer one question at a time. You're bombing her."

Kim got a case of the giggles as they got their hot chocolate and walked into the living room. They each got comfortable as they watched Emily. "I told Sam a couple of days ago. I'm right around two months. He was extremely excited. He really didn't want to leave tonight but he's securing our child and future children's lives on the reservation."

Emily heard a couple of yelps outside the house. "Sounds like the boys are back."

Veronica jumped up with Kim as they tore out the front door and watched as the guys emerged from the trees. Veronica walked down the steps and stopped on the last one as Paul walked up in his cargo shorts and smiled softly down at her as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "Why aren't you sleeping? It's well after mid-night."

Veronica shrugged. "I tried to sleep, but it wasn't happening without you. Kim and I have been talking and she explained a few things to me that I wasn't aware of." Veronica pinched Paul's arm. "And why didn't you tell me about Emily being pregnant."

Paul chuckled. "Sorry, Sam threatened secrecy until Emily could talk to you guys face to face. Emily threatened if you or any of the other imprints found out before she could tell you he'd tell Emily and none of us are trying to face Emily's wrath. We've faced it before when we were younger; we've gotten smarter to NOT get ourselves into trouble nowadays."

Veronica nodded in understanding. She knew Emily was not a woman to be messed with and her wrath would be insane to have to deal with and chances are her pregnancy hormones would allow her to throttle the guys even more if they messed up. Roni smirked as she jumped and laughed when Paul growled and caught her. "Good catch. How long do I have you before you have to go back out?"

Paul shook his head somehow she always knew when he was supposed to leave again. "Embry, Brady, Seth and Collin are patrolling right now. Sam, Jared, Leah and I are going to eat and sleep for three hours. They we will spell them. The leeches haven't left the area, but for the time being there's only just the two of them for now. So let's get inside and eat and try to get some sleep. You need rest as much as I do."

Emily had already pre-made sandwiches for the boys. They each had three a piece and then Leah claimed the couch as Jared and Kim grabbed the spare room downstairs, while Emily and Sam went upstairs to their room and Paul and Veronica headed to the upstairs spare room.

As they lay in bed facing each other; Paul slowly ran his fingers through Veronica's soft hair. He cupped her cheek as he leaned over and captured her lips. "I'm sorry you're night was ruined baby. You looked so beautiful and I was going to continue to spin you on the dance floor had we not been interrupted so rudely." His thumb brushed across her bottom lip. "I've been meaning to ask you something, but every time I start to we get disturbed. I guess I could ask you now, unless you're not up for answering any questions and just want to rest."

Veronica leaned over and it was her turn to kiss Paul's lips. "I always want to talk with you Paul. We always have plenty to talk about and when we don't have anything to talk about the silence is blissful. You know any questions you ask me you'll always receive an honest answer from me. I don't mind that our night got busted up. I know that you protecting this reservation whether it's from out of control fires or out of control vampires. It's what you do and I fully support what you do and what you stand for. I love you so much Paul." She wrapped her arms around Paul tightly. So tight she never wanted to let him go again as she kissed the middle of his chest and buried her face in the side of his neck.

Paul kissed the top of her head as he slightly pushed her from him so he could look into her beautifully muddy blue eyes. "Ok the question is easy I promise." His pink tongue came out and licked his suddenly dry lips. "Veronica, will you marry me?" He watched as her eyes widened when he pulled a tear drop shaped diamond on a silver ring out of his pocket.

Veronica couldn't stop the silent tears of joy as they slipped down her cheeks. She nodded emphatically. "Yes! Yes! Of course; nothing would make me happier than to be your wife Paul." Veronica watched as Paul slipped the ring onto her left ring finger as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. She couldn't believe it. She was engaged; something she thought she'd never experience. They couldn't stop themselves as they quietly made love. They weren't trying to be noisy with hearing enhanced wolves in the house.

The sleep they were supposed to get didn't last as long as it was originally supposed to, a long howl pulled all of them out of their slumber and back to patrol because suddenly the two vampires had multiplied and now there was fifteen and the number seemed to be growing by the minute. Most of the vampires that had shown up were not newborns so the pack took them down with ease. It had finally come down to just a handful of them.

The pack was feeling the tension but also the lack of sleep was starting to wear and tear on their bodies and their attitudes. They were getting snippy and snappy with each other, but still managed to continue taking down the vampires on the rez to early hours of the morning. They finally had it narrowed down to the two vampires who had started the whole mess and also the same two who had been responsible for Veronica an Embry's father's murder. Paul had the female cornered as he snarled and bared his teeth at the leech. As he started to close in, male came out of nowhere and started to charge at Paul no one noticed the spear in his hands.

Embry's eyes widened as he watched the male vampire charging Paul. He had to stop him. _'PAUL WATCH OUT!'_ Embry ran as fast as his fur covered feet would go and when he finally got close enough he jumped.

Paul, Jared and Brady had just ripped the female vampire apart as Paul spun around just in time to watch as the male vampire shoved the spear through Embry's middle. A loud ear piercing yelp came from Embry's muzzle as he hit the ground and slid four feet coming to a stop near a tree. Paul watched as Sam, Collin and Leah jumped on the male vampire and ripped him apart.

Every one ran over to Embry, the grass below him was already covered in a pool of blood.

'_Embry what the hell were you thinking? I could've taken him!'_ Paul growled.

'_Embry…'_ Leah whimpered. She got closer and nuzzled his face and neck. _'Please don't leave me. I'm sorry Embry I'm so sorry about everything. I love you so much Embry. You can't leave me. What am I supposed to do without you?'_ Leah moved closer as she was started to lick and lave at the wound the spear had caused and was still embedded in his side.

'_Paul you have to take care of Veronica. You have to swear on your life that you'll protect her forever. I need you to take care of my mom and Roni; both of them. Please – Promise me…'_ Embry begged Paul.

Paul growled lowly. _'Damn it Embry don't talk like that you're going to be just fine. You have to be okay because when we get married Veronica is going to need someone to walk her down the aisle.'_

Dr. Cullen appeared after getting permission from Sam who was back in human form and standing next to him. "Sam we have to get him back to your place so I can get this spear out of him and close up the wound. He's already lost an obscene amount of blood."

Sam nodded in understanding. "Everyone phase back we need to get Embry back to the house…Embry that includes you."

Leah phased back and once Embry phased back she carefully helped him pull his shorts on. They were close to Sam and Emily's and they could only hope that was in their favor. Leah couldn't stop the tears as she walked behind the guys as they carried Embry.

The last ace Embry saw was Leah crying quietly as the blackness slipped in.


	19. Ch 19 Key To You

**Chapter 19** – Key To You

Veronica's muddy blue eyes widened in shock as she watched the guys carry a body from the tree line into the house and now she was suddenly aware it was Embry. They had been told by Esme and Emmett Cullen that one of the wolfs have been injured but they weren't sure what had happened, Carlisle was with them and would be accompanying the guys back to Sam and Emily's house to help the injured party.

Paul broke off from the group before they walked into the house as he grabbed Veronica. He knew she noticed it was Embry. He pulled her into his arms as he held onto her. "What happened Paul? What happened to Embry?"

Paul frowned. "We got the vampires; every single one of them. A leech charged at me and Embry that friggen idiot jumped in front of me. The bloodsucker ran Embry through with the spear and Sam, Collin and Leah tore him apart. I can't believe he jumped in front of me. He kept begging me to take care of you and your mom. Almost as if he knew he was going too…"

Veronica looked up at Paul with sadden eyes. "He was saving you for me. And I've been behaving so terribly. All I've been doing was ignoring him. I should've talked to him. I should've forgiven him. He's my brother how could I have ignore him for eight months?"

Paul cupped Veronica's cheeks as he attempted to wipe her tears with his thumbs. "Calm down baby, Dr. Cullen will help him. I promise. He's the best at what he does. Embry is going to be just fine. I swear on my life." Paul calmed Veronica down as he walked her back into the house. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table, Paul pulled out a chair and sat Roni down and grabbed around chair and sat next to her, trying his hardest to keep her calm.

Seth walked into the living room and saw Leah pacing back and forth as she was talking to herself, under her breath. Seth went to grab Leah's arm when she jerked her arm out of his grip. "No Seth; just no."

Seth frowned. "Leah it's not your fault, it was an accident; accidents happen."

"An Accident?" Leah snapped. "An accident is tripping someone or a car crash those are accidents. I stupidly ignored my fiancé for the last eight months. I mean I know when all the shit happened between Sam and Emily I was a bitter bitch and no one could stand me, but Embry evened me out. He completes everything about me life. And I could lose him because of my stupidity."

Seth had to reason with his older sister. "C'mon Leah don't talk like that Embry is a strong guy. He loves you and he will fight to love you the rest of your life. There's no way he's going to let some stinky vampire get to him and keep him away from you."

Leah turned and looked at her baby brother. "That's just it though Seth; Embry came by a few weeks ago and said he didn't want to be a wolf anymore. He said it wasn't as fun as it used to be when we were younger. Embry's the best part of me Seth. What am I going to do if I lose him forever? I can't lose him, I just can't." Seth had only ever seen Leah crumble one other time in their life; when their father died. As Leah sat on the couch and sobbed into her hands, Seth walked over and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around his sister. Seeing her so fragile was almost more than he could stand.

The other wolves had never heard Leah so emotional. She didn't ever cry around them for any reason; not even when her father died. She didn't show emotion, she never wanted the girl side of her life to come out. Especially not in front of her pack brothers to her it was a sign of weakness and with her being the ONLY girl in the pack she never wanted to show weakness.

Golden eyes looked down at the body on the bed. Going over every patch of tan skin making sure the only injury on the body was the one with the spear sticking out of it. By the time to boys got back with Embry; Esme and Emmett were waiting at the house with the imprints. Emily the dear hearted one invited both the Cullen's into her home without even a flinch she and Esme cleared out the spare room downstairs; they stripped the sheets and blankets off the bed and then covered it with a few towels so blood couldn't sink through and stain the bed.

Dr. Cullen shooed everyone out of the room except Esme, Emmett and Sam. Since the spear was actually all the way through Embry's body, Dr. Cullen stabilized the spear as Emmett held Embry down and Esme broke off the spear head and quickly and carefully jerked the rest of the wooden shaft through his body. Dr. Cullen quickly packed the wounds with several gauze pads. Emmett applied pressure to the gauze covered wounds as Carlisle slipped a snake camera into the wound.

Carlisle sighed with relief. The spear that went through Embry's mid-section hadn't cut or sliced into any major organs and it didn't splinter inside of him, which would save him from getting any kind of infections while he was healing. Carlisle carefully cleaned the wounds as he started stitching them up and then wrapped his mid-section.

Dr. Cullen walked out into the kitchen and saw everyone standing or sitting waiting for him to emerge and tell them something about Embry. Most of the pack stood up as soon as Carlisle walked into the kitchen with Esme and Emmett. "There's nothing left we can really do. I removed the weapon, cleaned out the wound then sutured and bandaged him up. He was lucky the spear head was insanely sharp and didn't his any major organs or muscles. Some of his accelerated healing had started to kick in once we pulled the spear out, but I'm not sure how long it will take him to heal fully. He's still unconscious and more than likely will be for the remainder of the night through till tomorrow. I've got him on a morphine drip to help with the pain."

Leah was the first to walk over and thank Dr. Cullen as she turned to Esme. "Can I go see him please?"

Esme softly touched Leah's arm. "Of course honey. Just be prepared he's a little pale. I'm sure once he starts to heal more and wake up tomorrow he will start to get his skin tone back."

Leah nodded as she felt someone grab her hand and looked over and saw Veronica. Leah nodded at her as they both walked into the room, closing the door behind them. Leah shook her head negatively. "God, I'm such a heartless bitch. He tried to talk to me about us getting back together, but I wouldn't hear any of it. I should've just listened to the words coming out of his mouth."

Veronica's silent tears slid down her cheeks as she walked over and knelt down next to the bed as she took his hand; it was cold to the touch. That was a foreign feeling coming from someone in the pack. All of them had insanely high body temperatures at least 108 or a little higher. "Embry…Embry please wake up. Please you have to be okay Embers. You're my big brother. I can't have a life without you in it. I know I was selfish to not speak to you and you tried so hard. I was just hurt because of the things you'd said. But I swear on my life if you wake up I'll forgive everything you did. Please Embry…Please."

Leah and Veronica stayed in the room with Embry all night. Paul and Seth stayed with them just to be on the safe side. Paul found himself sitting against a wall near the bed and didn't sleep much that night, he watched as Veronica lay with her head against his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair to keep her calm, even while she was sleeping he could feel her plagued with worry for Embry. Somewhere around 2 am, Paul took Veronica to the spare room upstairs; he didn't want her back to be bothering her in the morning.

Seth was in and out of sleep most of the night and Leah sat and stared at Embry all night long; just waiting and hoping he would wake up, just sit up and argue with her or growl at her when she would tease him.

In the morning as the sun was coming up Leah watched as Embry moved around slightly. It was the first time he'd moved an inch since he was sat there the day before. She suddenly noticed his tan colored skin was finally glowing again and the paleness was gone. She watched as his big brown eyes fluttered open as she jumped from the floor and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. Her hand went out and rested on his chest over his heart as it beat against the palm of her hand.

Embry moved around slightly and groaned a little from the general stiffness. He felt the soft hand that was lying over his heart. He reached up and touched the hand and it felt so familiar. His eyes opened more as he watched Leah lean over, she couldn't say anything as he watched tears slide down her cheeks like two rivers. Embry's free hand went up and cupped Leah's cheeks. "What are the tears for my beautiful Leah?"

Leah let out a shaky breath. "I'm just so happy to see you with your eyes open. Embry I'm so sorry. I don't want you to stop being a wolf. You're the only one who keeps me grounded. I can't continue being a wolf without you. I can't live the rest of my life without you either. I love you so much Embry. I was so stupid to even try to stay away from you; let alone being away from you for eight months. I want to marry you, I have to marry you. You're the only person in the whole wide world who can stand me and make my insides turn to mush. And I…"

Leah didn't get a chance to finish her thought as Embry pulled her down and captured her lips. His arms wrapped around her body as he pulled her down onto his body. She pulled her lips from his as she braced herself over him. "Embry, no I don't want to hurt you."

Embry smirked at her. "You could never hurt me. Besides I think this morphine drip is working pretty well." He kissed her lips softly again. "Now what was that about you wanting me to marry you? Let me tell you something Leah Clearwater, if I hadn't imprinted on you someone would've swooped you up a long time ago. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known and I'm the luckiest bastard in this world because you chose me; you could've just as easily ignored the imprint, but you didn't."

Embry tightened his arms around Leah forcing her to put her weight on him as she stared at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "I missed you so much Embry." She whispered as their eyes remained locked on each other. Leah felt Embry moving around a little as he suddenly produced her engagement ring. She couldn't help as more tears slid from her eyes. "You had it with you the whole time?" She watched as he slid her ring back on her finger.

Embry smiled softly. "Of course I did. I couldn't go anywhere without it. It's my only key to you." Embry kissed her lips again as he pulled her all the way into the bed and wrapped her up in his arms. They both drifted off to sleep again. Clearly both needed to rest.


	20. Ch 20 Next To You

**Thank you every one who enjoyed the story and thanks to everyone who reviewed I really hope you ALL enjoyed it. This story was inspired by the song: Need To Be Next To You By Leigh Nash the lead singer of Sixpence None The Richer.**

**Chapter 20** – Next To You

Veronica rolled around slightly as she rolled into something hard and warm. When her eyes fluttered open she saw a hard chest staring back at her. A rumbling chuckle vibrated the body that was attaché to the chest. She looked up and came face to face with Paul's soft onyx eyes as laughter dancing in them. Paul smirked as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "How long have I been out?"

"A good few hours; you needed the rest though." Paul informed her. "Embry's awake and has been asking to see you. Dr. Cullen is in checking him out right now. I was going to wake you when doc finished. Apparently he and Leah had patched things up; she's walking around with a cheesy smile on her face and can't stop staring at the engagement ring on her finger."

Veronica smiled softly. "I'm glad they fixed everything." She started honestly. "I want to go see him. Will you wait for me outside and take me home once we finish? I really want a shower and get in my own clothes."

Paul chuckled as they stood up from the bed. "Of course I will. I'm ready for a shower of my own. Maybe I'll even join you." He watched as she blushed slightly and he laughed again as he kissed her lip softly. They walked downstairs and joined everyone in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Dr. Cullen walked out of the room and smiled. "I removed his stitches, he healed absolutely perfectly. I've told him I don't want him to phase for at least two days. After that he can go crazy." Sam thanked Dr. Cullen as they walked out of the house.

Leah walked out of the room and went to Veronica. "He wants to see you if you're up for it. I'll stay out here and keep these nosy hearing enhanced bastards away from your conversation."

Veronica giggled as she watched Leah usher every one with enhanced hearing out of the house. "Thanks." She called over her shoulder as she turned on her heals and walked into the room. Embry was standing by the window when she walked in.

Embry's eyes drifted over to the bedroom door when it opened and closed. As soon as he locked eyes with his little sister he walked over and pulled her into his arms. His eyes closed up tight when she began to sob against his chest.

Veronica swatted is chest. "I can't believe you put your life on the line. Are you fuckin crazy? You could've been killed Embry. I don't care how mad I get at you or what kind of fighting we do. I don't ever want you to die. You're my big brother and no matter what happens you're one of my best friends Embry. I love you. I don't even want to know what my life would be like without my brother."

Embry frowned as he held his sister tighter. "I love you too Roni. I know I fucked up but I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you I swear on my life. I never want to go through life without my little sister in it; not ever again." Embry kissed the top of her head a couple of times.

"You don't have to make it up to me anymore. You saved Paul for me. And you're still alive; I forgive you. I forgive you times a thousand. I just want you to stay in my life." Her voice sounded as if she was almost begging him.

Embry smiled widely. "I will, I promise; forever."

"Good. Now go kiss you fiancé. She's been missing you." Veronica teased as she turned and left the room, but not before she gave him one last hug and kissed his cheek,.

Paul had been sitting on the front porch steps when his head turned back and watched as Veronica walked out of the house. Paul stood up as she walked down the steps. "Do you guys get everything worked out?"

Roni nodded. "Yea, we've both agreed to just forgive, forget and move on." She stopped on the last step as she brought her hands up to Paul's shoulders as her hands slid up and cupped his warm neck she leaned over and rubbed her nose against his.

When she leaned into him his arms automatically went around her as she buried her face in the side of his neck and giggled against his bare skin. Paul couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth. It was blissful torture when she would giggle against his neck. It didn't matter how many times she did that he would never get tired of it or get used to it and it always made him weak. But for her he would be anything she wanted; weak strong - whatever.

"How about that shower now?" Her sweet lips whispered in his ear and he was almost willing to take her back inside Emily and Sam's and was tempted to take their upstairs shower hostage for the remainder of the night.

Paul nodded curtly as he suddenly lifted her from the porch steps and carried her to his truck he had run back to their house and grabbed his truck and drove it back. He placed her in the truck next to him; she snuggled up to him as he drove. He nearly came unglued as she sat on her knees and her soft lips made their way around the side of his neck and ear. "If you keep that up beautiful I'm going to crash."

"Hmm, I don't think you will. You're all about protecting me. You'd never put me into harm's way." Her breath brushed against his ear; as her lips tickled the shell of his hear. Her tongue brushed against his ear lobe and he swallowed hard. "I love you. I really can't wait until we get married. I want to be married to you for the rest of my life. You're the only person I want to share my life with."

Paul's hand patted her knee. "I love you too. I love you with everything in me baby."

After much love making in and out of the shower; they both passed out in each other's arms. The vampire threat was back down to a negative level, but they would always patrol. There was always a vampire who thought they were smarter that the wolves. Too bad they never realized just how stupid they were until it was too late and the wolves had torn them apart.

-6 Months Later-

Embry chuckled as he watched Veronica fidget in front of a full length mirror. She looked absolutely beautiful from head to toe. She was wearing a simple white spaghetti strapped dress, it stopped just above her knees and her feet were encased in white heels that strapped around her ankles. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her hair was left down with a few sporadic curls in it.

Veronica looked over her shoulder at Embry; he looked so handsome in his tuxedo. Veronica walked over and fixed his tie. "So how nervous is Paul?"

Embry chuckled. "Last time I saw him a few minutes ago he looked like he was ready shit purple twinkies."

Veronica couldn't help the giggles as they spilled from her lips. She pushed up on her toes as she kissed his cheek, making sure her lip gloss didn't leave a mark. "C'mon let's get married."

Embry nodded. "Absolutely little sister." He held out his arm as Roni placed her hand in the bend of his elbow and led her out of the small room as they stood in front of the double doors that were hiding the alter to the church.

"Good lord don't let me fall." Veronica whispered to her brother who just nodded in complete understanding.

The double door were flung open and Veronica locked eyes with Paul who was standing at the alter; Embry was right he looked EXTREMELY nervous. As they walked towards the alter, she let a smile take over everything as she winked at him to let him know he could calm down.

Once Veronica was standing next to Paul, Embry took his place next to Paul as the double doors in the back of the church opened again to reveal Leah standing in a beautiful strapless floor length white dress; at her side Seth smiling brightly as he smiled down at his sister. Leah couldn't keep the twinkle out of her eyes as Seth walked her down to the alter and she took her place next to Embry.

As the couples turned to face the pastor, the double wedding was underway.

Forty-five minutes later, the double wedding couples were dancing on the floor at their double reception. Paul twirled Veronica around the floor several times. "See I told you I'd make it up to you."

Veronica smiled softly. "I know you've always been good about keeping your promises. Think you'll be able to keep those same promises and more when we start having babies?" She felt Paul's arm tighten around her waist as he light kissed her lips and spun her around a lightly.

"Absolutely, tons more promises. Anything you need I can promise. I swear on my life. It's all worth it for you Roni. You're my wife and you will be for the rest of our life on this Earth. We're going to be next to each other forever. I don't want you next to anyone else but me." Paul practically pledged.

Veronica giggled as she nodded. She knew he wasn't kidding. He may have been a goofball some days, but she knew when it came to making and keeping promises, he would NEVER let her down. "I'm always going to need to be next to you. I don't want to be next to anyone else. I guess we'll see. I'll have to put you to the test for the next six months."

Paul suddenly stopped as his smile slid off his handsome face. "Veronica, what are you telling me? Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

Veronica's smile lit up the whole dance floor and suddenly Paul had noticed the glow she had on her face and had practically had on her all day and for a while. "In six months I won't be the only one next to you. You're going to be a daddy and I'm going to be a mommy." Roni giggled as Paul slowly sank down to his knees in front of her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her lower abdomen.

Paul stood up as he kissed her lips passionately. "Let's just go home already. I'm ready to lay next to you for the rest of my life starting tonight."

Veronica couldn't agree more.

The End.


End file.
